Solo Por Un Beso
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: El problema no es que se haya besado con un chico. Tampoco que ese chico sea uno de sus mejores amigos. El problema es que le gusto y quiere repetirlo. ¿Cuanto tiempo tardará en darse cuenta que lo que siente por su amigo, ya no es solo amistad?
1. Chapter 1

**SOLO POR UN BESO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Solo por un beso, se puede enamorar. Sin necesidad de hablarse, solo los labios rozarse, cupido los flechará..."**_

 **.**

 **.**

Deje caer la cabeza contra la paleta de mi banco, causando dos cosas; el sonido del golpe, y el dolor en mi pobre cabeza. Rápidamente sentí las miradas curiosas de mi dos mejores amigos.

-¿Qué pasa, Eren?-Pregunto Armin a mi izquierda. Yo no le respondí, no tenía humor para responder a su jodido interrogatorio.

-Eren.-Mordí mi labio inferior con algo de fuerza al escucha la voz de Rivaille, quien estaba sentado adelante mio. El no era nada, absolutamente nada comparado con mi rubio amigo. Si lo ignoro no va a dudar en encajarme el libro de física en la cabeza. Son 300 hojas que yo no pienso, ni voy a soportar. No, señor.

-¿Qué?-Alce la cabeza, apoyando mi mentón sobre mi mano y dándoles una mirada aburrida.

-Eren, se que te arde la depilada que te hiciste en las bolas. Te advertí que no lo hicieras ¿Alguna vez me escuchas? No..-Por mas que quise no pude soportarlo y una carcajada salio de mis labios. Me depile ahí hace seis putos meses ¡Seis! Y si, el me lo advirtió. El hijo de perra aún me lo recuerda como si hubiera pasado ayer.

-Qué te den, bastardo.-Le dije sonriendo. Armin al notar mi cambio de humor tan drástico -cortesía de Levi.- arrastro su banco hasta pegarlo con el mio. Segundos después Levi hizo lo mismo y quedamos los tres juntos.

-¿Nos dirás que tienes?¿O tendremos que llamar a Mamá Carla?-Suspire. Sabía que no mentía. Ambos eran tan persistentes que si yo no les decía lo que pasaba llamaban a mi madre y ella con la chancla en la mano me obligaba a hablar. Vaya amigos que me vine a conseguir.

-Se trata de Mikasa...-comencé.-Últimamente a estado aun mas acosadora de lo normal.-

-¿Eso es posible?-Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se vieron entre si sonriendo y luego me volvieron a mirar a mi.

-Si, es posible.-Lleve una mano a mi cuello y me afloje un poco la corbata, listo para hablar.-Cada media hora me llegan veinte mensajes de ella. No puedo salir de mi casa por que me sigue. Y ayer, no se como, de verdad ni me pregunten por que les juro que no sé como, pero ayer, entro a mi habitación vestida solo con un camisón y me hizo una propuesta indecorosa.-

-Higía...-murmuro Levi. Armin no dijo nada, solo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.-¿Y tu que hiciste?-preguntó.

-Lo que todo hombre en mi lugar haría.-Ambos me miraron levantando una ceja, sonriendo como pervertidos. Rodé los ojos.-Eso no imbéciles. Grite como todo el hombre macho pecho peludo que no quiere ser violado por una chica. Mamá entro segundos después y Mikasa salto por la ventana.

-Eren, tu cuarto esta en un segundo piso...-

-Losé, Armin... Valla que losé...-

-Eren, podemos ir a la policía y levantar una denuncia por acoso sexual. Sé que es difícil, pero yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.-Levi me dio una mirada llena de falsa lástima. Hijo de puta, solo se estaba burlando de mi.

-Rivaille, si no fueras mi amigo ya estarías en el hospital.-El saco su dedo medio en mi dirección.

-Levi deja de molestar a Eren, esto es serio.-Regaño Armin mirándolo severamente, para luego verme a mi.-¿Ya has intentado decirle que no estas interesado?

-Claro, eh intentado desdé lo mas sutil hasta lo mas directo. Simplemente no entiende.-Dije desesperado. Mikasa era linda, tanto de rostro como de cuerpo, tenía muchos talentos y era muy buena con todo lo que hacía, si no fuera por que esta literalmente LOCA, saldría con ella.

-B-Bueno, que te parece sí... ¡Lo tengo! Finge que tienes novia, ella sabrá que por eso la rechazabas y te dejara en paz.-Dijo Armin sonriendo, Levi asintió mordiendo el borrador de su lápiz. La idea sonaba bien, pero había un problema.

-No hay chica existente sobre la tierra que pueda enfrentarse a Mikasa. Y si hay alguien que puede, es Annie y ella esta con Berth.-

-Ya veo...-Armin llevó las manos a su barbilla, pensando en algo con que salvarme, que buen amigo. Mientras tanto Levi hacía un bizarro dibujo de un Alíen en su cuaderno. ¿Ven la diferencia?-¡Lo tengo!-gritó de la nada provocandome un mini paro cardíaco.

-¡No me asustes así, joder!-le grite, llevándome una mano al corazón.-¿Cual es tu brillante idea?

-Finge que tienes novio.-Levi estaba demasiado ocupado con su dibujo como para escuchar el disparate que dijo Armin, sin embargo yo me le quede viendo como si tuviera un tercer ojo - **Iluminati** cave aclarar.- en la frente.

-¿Qué?-

-Verás, si "sales" con un chico, Mikasa sabrá el porque de tus negativas. Y sin importar que tanto le gustes, ya no podrá hacer nada, ya que tú serás "Gay" y ni siquiera estarías interesado en chicas.-explicó muy tranquilo sonriendo. Estuve a punto de mandarlo directo a la mierda, pero no lo hice. Su idea era bastante buena realmente.

-Hey... No suena mal... Armin, ¿Quieres ser mi novio fingido esta tardé?-le pregunte sonriente, necesitaba deshacerme de Mikasa, rápido.

-Lo siento, quedé de ir a casa de Mina para ayudarle con matemáticas.-Estuve a nada de ahora si, mandarlo a la mierda. Pero de nuevo no lo hice, no al ver como apuntaba muy discretamente a Rivaille. Oh... Entiendo.

-Levi, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?.-¿Qué mierda acabó de decir?

Silencio... Ese puto silencio que sientes que te taladra el cerebro.

Levi soltó el lápiz y me miro muy lentamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.-¿Qué?

-¡Déjame explicar!-grite apresurado.-Armin dice que si finjo tener novio ella quizá al fin me deje en paz, se lo pedí a el pero dice que estará ocupado a si que te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. Por favor Levi, nunca te pido nada, ayúdame, porfiiiis.-rogué poniendo mi mejor carita de perro. El volvió a tomar el lápiz y siguió su dibujo.

-De acuerdo...-

-Anda, ayúdame y prome-qué? ¿D-dijiste que si?-

-Si, te ayudaré-murmuro rodando los ojos.-Pero vas a tener que amarme después de esto, Jeager. Pondrás un puto altar con mi foto y todos los días tendrás que dejarme algún nuevo producto anti-adherente.-Dijo muy serio, apuntándome con el lápiz antes de seguir dibujado. Tanto Armin como yo reímos bastante fuerte. Si claro, después de esto lo amaré por quitarme a Mika de encima.

.

.

.

Ya era la hora de salida y yo guardaba mis cosas mientras Levi me esperaba en el marco de la puerta. Puse me mochila en mi hombro y cuando estuve por salir Armin me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Armin?-

-Nada, solo quería decirte que evitarás los besos. Puede que te termine gustando.-Me dijo con esa misma sonrisa medio burlona, no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-No me gustará Armin, lo mio son las tetas y vaginas. Nada de penes.-Le dije muy seguro de mi mismo.-Y por si lo dudas, a finales de este mes tendré una cita con Petra. Petra Ral.-

-¿La capitana de las animadoras?-Asentí golpeándome el pecho con orgullo.- Pues felicidades campeón. Ella es muy linda...Pero hablo en serio. Puede que te guste y si eso pasa, puedes irte despidiendo de las vaginas.-Soltó una risita y antes de que pudiera golpearlo huyo de mi. Despidiéndose rápidamente de Levi quien solo alzo la mano.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Me perdí **AHS** por ayudarte, no me hagas arrepentirme.-

-Yo prefiero **Scream Queens**.-Le dije caminando hasta llegar a su lado, el murmuro un "Marica" para luego comenzar a caminar hacía afuera del colegio y posteriormente a mi casa.

.

.

El camino a mi casa se fue entre risas de mi parte y burlas de la suya. Y cuando estábamos por entrar a mi calle, me detuve.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Cual es el plan?-

-¿Plan?-preguntó con una ceja alzada, yo asentí un tanto nervioso.-Bastardo, me haces ayudarte en este disparate ¿Y ni siquiera hay un puto plan?-Esta vez yo negué con la cabeza.

-Armin solo me dio la idea de tener novio, no me dijo nada más.-El soltó uno de sus ya casi patentados chasquidos de lengua.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos.-comenzó.-Nos tomaremos de la mano, sonríe mucho, ponme algún estúpido apodó cursi. Llevamos 5 meses de novios y soy tu mas grande adoración ¿Bien?.-Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas y pude entender lo que dijo, de igual manera asentí.-Bien..-Estiro una mano en mi dirección, creo que quería que la tomara. Me puse nervioso.

 _Vamos, solo tomaré la mano de mi mejor amigo. Solo eso. No me haré gay por tomar su mano, claro que no. Soy Eren Jeager, yo no soy ni seré gay._

Me acerque a el y tome su mano, entrelazando los dedos. El casi enseguida empezó a caminar como si nada, pero yo estaba perdido en la sensación de nuestras manos juntas. El tenía una piel muy suave, además de que en comparación con la mía, su mano era un poco más pequeña, mas delicada me atrevo a decir. Sonreí sin apartar la mirada de nuestras manos, su blanca piel hacía perfecto contraste con la mía, que era morena. Se veía bien... Quizá demasiado.

-¿Ella es Mikasa?-Le oí preguntar, yo alce la cara y si en efecto. Mikasa venía corriendo hasta nosotros, inconscientemente apreté su mano.

-Me pone los nervios de punta, hermano.-Murmure. El me regalo una de sus nada frecuentes sonrisas.

-Cálmate, todo saldrá bien.-Me dijo, yo asentí. Levi nunca me mentiría y si el dice que todo saldrá bien, es por que así sera. Le sonreí de regreso y esperamos a que mi acosadora numero uno llegara hasta nosotros.

-¡Eren!-Gritó, estaba por lanzarse a mis brazos -como normalmente hacía.- pero se detuvo al notar a mi amigo. Y sus ojos perdieron todo rastro de humanidad a ver nuestras manos juntas. Mierda.-¿Quien es el?-

-Este de aquí.-Dije nervioso, pegándome al cuerpo de Levi y dejando un beso en su cabello, el olor a la lavanda me inundo la nariz y me relaje. Ese olor siempre lograba tranquilizarme.-Este de aquí es mi novio, Levi. Bebé, ella es mi vecina, Mikasa.-Ambos pelinegros se miraron entre si con odio mutuo y en total silencio. Yo estaba que me moría de los nervios.

-Tienes malos gustos.-murmuro Mikasa luego de ese silencio. Sentí a Levi tensarse.

-No estoy para darle gusto a nadie, choza de mierda. Con que le guste a mi Eren, es suficiente.-Uh, eso dolió. Todas y cada una de sus palabras estaban cargadas del mas puro y mortal veneno. Pero a pesar de eso sonreí, tan tierno defendiendo "Lo suyo"

-Eren, dile a tu gnomo de jardín que no me moleste.

-Eren, dile a la edificación que no me joda.-

Estaba nervioso, asustado inclusive. Estaba en medio de una batalla entre un gnomo de jardín y una edificación. ¿Me vería mal si salgo corriendo ahora mismo?

-Mikasa, te pido por favor que no llames a si a mi novio ¿De acuerdo?. Y Levi, deja de llamar a si a Mika, es grosero.-Reprendí con madurez que no sabía que tenía. Levi murmuro un "Como sea" y Mikasa rodó sus ojos. Pero segundos después una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa apareció en su cara.

-Da igual, no les creo que sean novios. No lo parece.-Dijo cruzando sus brazos, yo me mordí el labio. Joder, esto era la que me temía.

-¿Necesitas pruebas?-Respondió Levi, se soltó del agarre de nuestras manos y me abrazo por la cintura. Yo puse muy nerviosamente las mano en su espalda. La mirada de Mikasa se ensombreció y yo estaba por salir corriendo. Levi estaba hablando de más.

-Si...Dense un beso.-Yo ahogué un chillido -Súper masculino, obviamente.- ante la sola imagen mental de besar a Levi. No tenía nada en su contra, pero, era hombre. _Que puto asco._

-M-Mikasa no creo que sea buena ide-Ella alzo la mano, pidiendo mi silencio. No se por que, pero lo hice. Me quede callado mientras miraba de reojo el neutral rostro de mi amigo. ¿Que acaso a el no le afectaba?

-Y quiero que sea de lengua. Qué se note.-

-¡Mikasa!-Chillé. No, definitivamente no.-No puedes pedir algo así. Rivaille, dile algo.-Use su segundo nombre para que notara que hablaba muy en serio.

-Vale, pero no puedes grabar.-Fue lo que dijo, yo lo aleje de mi cuerpo. Si para librarme de Mikasa tenía que besar a Rivaille, ni hablar. Prefiero ser acosado el resto de mi vida. Mikasa estaba sonriendo, como si supiera que lo nuestro era una farsa.

-Levi ¿Que diablos pasa contigo?-le susurré.

-Ayudarte.-respondió. Yo iba a decir algo más pero el se acerco de nueva cuenta a mi, me tomo por los hombros y me forzó a agacharme hasta quedar a su altura. Entonces paso...

 _El me besó..._

Sus labios se movían contra los míos que estaban fuertemente apretados, aún negándome a cooperar en aquello. No fue hasta que sus manos antes en mis hombros, subieron a mi nuca y estiro con fuerza el cabello de ahí. Abrí la boca para reclamar y fue cuando aprovecho para inmiscuir su lengua en mi boca.

No pude evitar el placentero escalofrió que me recorrió el cuerpo entero al sentir su legua enredarse con la mía de manera experta. El mordía mis labios y succionaba mi lengua, sus dedos perdiéndose en mi cabello estirándolo de vez en cuando. No supe en que momento, pero mis manos ya estaban en su cadera y lo apretaba contra mi cuerpo. Jodere, su cadera era tan pequeña, linda, parecía de chica. Y sus labios, oh dios. Sus labios eran suaves, dulces, embriagadores. Decidí cooperar un poco y mordí su labio quizá con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, el tembló entre mis brazos, tirando de nuevo mi cabello. Jadeé, se sentía bien.

Yo, perdido en lo sensacional del beso, baje mis manos hasta su trasero. Me maraville al notar lo perfecto que era. Suave, firme, redondito y de gran tamaño. Sin pensarlo mucho lo apreté entre mis manos y Levi suspiro entre el beso.

-Ya entendí, son novios. Dejen de besarse.-Escuché a Mikasa, sonaba algo incomoda. Si, yo la escuche, pero mi amigo, no. El siguió de esa manera tan sensual que me hacía perder la cabeza.-Chicos, basta..-habló de nuevo. La volví ignorar y seguí apretujando los glúteos de Rivaille.

-Nhg...-Un suave quejido llego a mis oídos. Abrí levemente los ojos -los cuales no recuerdo haber cerrado- Y entonces la imagen más... ¿Extraña?¿Erótica?¿Perturbadora?¿Sexy? No tengo idea, pero la tenía justo enfrente de mi.

Era mi amigo, sus ojos apretados con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban de un tenue color rosa y podía sentirle temblar entre mis brazos mientras su agitada respiración se combinaba con la mía. Eso mandó una corriente eléctrica a todo mi sistema, quedándose mas tiempo en mi entrepierna. Me asuste. Lo aleje de mi cuerpo de un solo empujón, el no hizo mas que jadear de la sorpresa. Mirándome confundido, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, creo que se dio cuenta de la embarazosa situación. El rojo cereza invadió su cara y desvió la mirada hacía el piso.

-¿Ya estas feliz, Mika?-Pude decir sin tartamudear. Tratando de no mirar como los labios de Levi brillaban debido a la saliva, tratando de no prestar atención a lo rojizos que estaban o al como su respiración agitada se calmaba de a poco. Joder, ¿Levi siempre se había visto tan lindo?

-Si, son novios, se quieren, bla bla bla.-cruzo los brazos, se veía realmente frustrada.-Espero cuides muy bien a Eren, enano. En cualquier descuido te lo robaré.-Amenazó. Después me regalo una suave sonrisa y se fue.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, yo no sabía que hacer o que decir. El beso se seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, en cámara lenta. Haciéndome recordar el sabor a vainilla de sus labios o lo suave que eran.

-Eren, lamento el beso. Pero era necesario.-Dijo de pronto, gire a verlo y estaba de brazos cruzados con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-No te preocupes Riv, sé que era necesario.-respondí. Quise decirle un "Lamento por manosearte el culo" pero sentía que eso nos pondría mas incomodo.-Hey, que esto se quede entre nosotros. ¿Bien?-

-Por supuesto, ahora vamos a tu casa. Me estoy orinando.-Me reí suavecito, le mire a los ojos -el ya había alzado la cara- y vi algo en sus ojos... Brillaban, brillaban como si hubiera una galaxia entera en ellos. No entendía, nunca los había visto de esa manera...-Eren ¿Vamos?-Me sobresalté un poco, despues asentí con entusiasmo. Ya estaba empezando a delirar, seguramente.

Minutos después llegamos a mi casa, y para mi sorpresa, estaba vacía.

-Tenemos casa sola. ¿Continuamos el beso de allá afuera?-le dije bromeando, obviamente. EL giro a verme con una ceja alzada.

-¿Eso quieres?-Dejo la mochila en el suelo cerca de la entrada y se cruzo de brazos mientras se mordía el labio, yo reí.

-Claro que no, estaba jugando.-Le dije, aunque en realidad no me molestaría besarlo de nuevo. Sería genial volver a probar sus labios, ahora en la privacidad de mi hogar. Sentir sus manos en mi cabello y escuchar más de esos suspiros.

Agite la cabeza asustado por esos pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Eres un idiota sin remedio... Oye, voy al baño, saliendo prepararé algo de comer ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ah, si v-vale.-El asintió, se dio media vuelta y camino hacía el baño de la planta baja. Joder, ahora que lo veo de espaldas puedo notar ese culo en todo su esplendor. No me había dado cuenta que cuando Rivaille caminaba sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro muy ligeramente. No perdí de vista su trasero hasta que cerro la puerta del baño. Fue entonces que solté un bufido.

-¿Que mierda pasa conmigo?-Me dije a mi mismo. Me estaba empezando a asustar.

Quería, realmente quería, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a probar los dulces labios de Levi. De mi puto y jodido mejor amigo. Quería sentir como su cuerpo se pegaba al mio, quería oírlo jadear. Por que si, lo se hace rato no era un quejido, era un jadeo. Quería apretar su culo entre mis manos mientras el gime perdido en placer, que estire mi cabello mientras yo marcó la blanca piel de su cuello.

¿Que mierda me pasaba?

En ese momento las palabras de mi fiel amigo Armin resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza.

 _ **"Puede que te guste y si eso pasa, puedes irte despidiendo de las vaginas"**_

Oh dios, no. No, no, no, no,no.

Estoy jodido.

.

.

.

.

 **AHS - American Horror Hisroty programa de televisión.**

 **Scream Queens programa de televisión.**

 **Iluminati -supuesta organización que domina el mundo en silencio a espaldas del gobierno.**

Hola criaturitas del señor, yo aqui con otro EreRi pa' la banda UvU constara de cinco capítulos a lo mucho.

Basado en un Rol que tuve con NJeager. OJO solo este capitulo es basado en el rol, lo demás saldrá de mi retorcida cabezita.

Sé que no actualizado **Traición & WhatsApp** ¿Qué puedo decir? no tengo perdón de higía.

Sin mas les dejo ¡Hasta pronto! -coranzito gay-

 ** _SI NJEAGER ESTA LEYENDO ESTO:_**

 ** _JODETE HIJA DE PUTA. TmT ME IRE CON MI MADRE UNA SEMANA. NOS VEMOS CUANDO TE CONECTES A FACEBOOK PELOTUDA._**

 ** _PD: Te ami :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOLO POR UN BESO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Bese a un chico y me gusto. Esto se siente tan mal, se siente bien. Pero no significa que me vaya a enamorar..."**_

 **.**

 **.**

Es Lunes por la mañana, el cielo esta nublado, el frío viento mueve los arboles tirando las hojas en el proceso, Papá ya se ah ido a trabar, Mamá canta canciones de Miley Cirus mientras hace el desayuno, y yo odio el mundo más que nunca.

Pero tengo que aclarar, mi humor no es porque me haya pasado algo malo, oh al menos algo **tan** malo. Mi humor de mierda es causante por que desde el viernes, día el cual fingí ser la pareja de Rivaille. Desde ese nefasto día, no eh podido sacármelo de la cabeza.

Les pondré un ejemplo.

Mamá hizo panques, recordé entonces que Levi ama los panques. Eran de sabor vainilla, recordé que Levi ama la vainilla... Y que cuando lo besé, sus labios sabían a eso.

Y podría seguir con mas ejemplos igual de estúpidos, pero sinceramente mi cerebro esta a nada de explotar.

-Eren, baja a comer.-Escuché decir a mi madre. Yo termine de arreglarme la maldita corbata mientras bajaba las escaleras. Estaba pensando seriamente en decirle a mi progenitora lo que sucedió. Ella podría ayudarme. Es decir, mamá todo lo puede. ¿No?

-Oye má, tengo que hablar contigo de algo...-le dije con toda la madurez que pude juntar. Ella me miro preocupada y se sentó en una de las seis que había en la rectangular mesa, pidiéndome en silencio que me sentara con ella. Cuando lo hice fue inevitable para mi soltar un muy largo suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Recuerdas a Mikasa?-Ella asintió aun mirándome con preocupación.-¿Recuerdas como solía acosarme?-

-Si ¿Que tiene?-

-Debido a lo mucho que ella me acosaba, decidí decirles a Armin y Levi lo que pasaba. Como era de suponerse Levi solo río de mi desgracia, pero Armin propuso que fingiera salir con alguna chica y yo le dije que no se podía por que la pobre chica saldría corriendo del miedo, después Armin sugirió que no fuera una "Ella" si no un "El" y que puede que hace me la quite más fácil.

-¿Armin propuso eso?-pregunto asombrada. Yo solo asentí.-Dios mio...¿Y luego?-

-Bueno, la idea me gusto y le pedí ayuda a el, pero dijo que no podía. Después le pedí ayuda a Rivaille y dijo que si. Se supone que el plan sería solo tomarnos la mano y ya, pero cuando nos encontramos con Mikasa, saliendo del colegio. Ella dijo que no nos creía, entonces Rivaille tuvo que sacrificarse para salvarme el culo y me beso. Pero el problema en todo esto no es el beso, no. El problema es que no eh podido sacármelo de la cabeza y honestamente me esta volviendo loco.-Mi madre me vio fijamente, no sabía si era por que meditaba su respuesta o por que ni siquiera entendió lo que dije, ya que hable muy rápido.

-¿Y te gusto?-Pregunto mientras se cruzaba de piernas y me daba una mirada curiosa. Yo pestañee varias veces sin entender del todo su pregunta.

-¿El beso? Pues si... Eso es precisamente lo que me tiene preocupado. Es decir, me gusto el beso de un hombre. ¿Es normal?

-No sé, tu dime. ¿Te gusto que ese hombre haya sido Levi?-Me quedé callado unos segundos al no saber como responder. Se supone que soy heterosexual, que solo me gustan las chicas y los besos de chicas. Pero... El beso de Levi era mucho mejor que todos lo que eh recibido, sus labios mas suaves y su lengua mas experta.

-N-no lo se... Solo fue solo un estúpido beso, no debería de preocuparme tanto. Sin embargo me preocupa, y sigo sin entender el por que.

-Eren, solo puedes hacer una cosa. Y escúchame bien, por que quizá la idea no te agrade del todo-sus manos se pusieron en mi nuca, jalandome hasta recostarme en su pecho. Como cuando era niño y estaba triste o asustado. Yo no hice mas fuerza y me acomode, de modo que pudiera escuchar su tranquilo corazón.-Llama a una de tus muchas "amigas" para que te ayude a olvidar ese "estúpido beso". Haz que otros labios te hagan olvidar los de Levi, el como se sentían y el como sabían...-Negué fervientemente con la cabeza, mordiéndome los labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar.-Sabía que no te gustaría, la cuestión es... ¿Por qué?

-Por que no quiero olvidarlo...-susurre, abrazándola con más fuerza.

-¿Que quieres entonces?-

-Repetirlo...-respondí suspirando.-Creo que... Quiero volver a besarlo.

-Oh, Eren. Mi dulce niño.-Dijo besando mi cabello, alejándome de su cómodo pecho para mirarme, sonriendo con ternura y una pizca de burla. No entendí por que ese cambio tan repentino, aveces mi madre era algo bipolar.

-¿Qué?-

-No es mi consejo el que necesitas, soy una mujer romántica que te diría que te has enamorado perdidamente de tu amigo.

-¿E-enamorado? ¿No es un poco extremista?-Cave decir que para estos momentos la sangre había abandonado mi cara, poniéndola tan blanca como el papel, como la nieve o como de piel de Rivaille...

¡Joder!

Yo no debía, no podía, y no quería estar enamorado, menos de un hombre que para acabar, era uno de mis tres mejores amigos, junto con Armin y el imbécil de Jean. Que aun que odie aceptarlo, el muy bastardo si es bueno cuando se lo propone.

-Si, es extremista. Es por eso que no necesitas mi consejo... Habla con Armin, el es muy listo y seguramente te ayudara más que yo, que en mi tiempo libre leo sobre romances prohibidos llenos de cosas ridículas y cursis.-

-Ja, supongo que tienes razón.-murmure. Era cierto, necesitaba hablar con Armin, necesitaba que me dijera que solo tenía tensión sexual o alguna cosa de esas.

-Claro que tengo razón, soy tu madre, yo siempre tengo razón.-Eh, se los dije.-También tengo razón cuando te digo que por platicar, no comiste y además s ete hace tarde.-ante sus palabras mire apresurado el reloj de la pared, joder.

-¡Mierda!-Me levente y corrí hasta la sala, donde mi abrigo y mochila descansaban en el sillón. Los tome con prisa mientras terminaba de atarme las agujetas de mis tenis.-Gracias madre.

-No es nada cariño, sabes que cuentas conmigo.-Ella se despidió con la mano, yo abría la puerta y le mandé un beso, usualmente me acercaba a besar su mejilla, pero no quería perder más tiempo.

-¡Ya me fui!-Y mientras cerraba las puerta tras de mi, y corría hacía el colegio, me fue inevitable pensar en lo dicho por mi progenitora. ¿Estar enamorado? ¿Yo? ¿Por un simple y absurdo beso? Pff, claro. **Y Levi es homosexual que esta locamente enamorado de mi.** ¡Que idiotez!

.

.

.

Llegué al colegio levemente agitado por la pequeña carrera que había echo para llegar un poco más temprano. Saludé a todos solo con con un simple gesto de mano, necesitaba encontrar a Armin lo mas rápido posible.

-¡Eren!-Escuché a mis espaldas, sonreí al identificar esa voz. Gire sobre mis talones y extendí mis brazos, listo para darle un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Armin, amigo de mi alma!-Grite apretándolo contra mi cuerpo, el soltó algunas quejidos que ignore.-Justamente a ti te estaba buscando pequeño cabeza de coco.

-Te eh dicho que odio que me digas así.-se quejó alejándose de mi y arreglándose las ropas. En estos tiempos de frío era divertido ver a Armin, ya que de por si, suelen confundirlo con una mujer, más ahora que estaba abrigado de pies a cabeza. Parecía pingüino

-Y yo te eh dicho que lo digo con amor.-con mis manos hice un corazón, el rodó los ojos.

-¿Para que me buscabas?-

-¿No puedo buscar a mi mejor amigo?-Armin frunció las cejas, odia que responda una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Eren...-

-¿Si~?-

-¿Que quieres? Es verdaderamente raro que me busques a mi primero y no a Rivaille. Además de que solo me abrazas así cuando quieres algo.-Ahg, me ah descubierto.

-Bien, te diré la verdad-Comencé. Debido a que Armin ya sabía toda la historia, ahora sería menos explicación.-El viernes Levi me besó para poder espantar a Mikasa.

-Oh ya veo... ¿Y luego?-Esperen ¿Le acabo de decir que me bese con Levi y esa es su reacción? Yo esperaba que hiciera todo un escándalo...

-¿Como que "y luego"? ¡Me beso!-Levante ambas manos y señale a mis labios, enfatizando lo dicho. Por que quizá no entendió.-¡En los labios!¡Mis labios!

-¿Qué quieres que yo haga al respecto? Te beso a ti, no a mi.-Dijo con desinterés, pero en sus labios podía notar una sutil sonrisa.

-Aveces puedes ser tan frío...-Me quejé.

-Ya, lo siento. Si vienes a decirme esto es por que paso algo más ¿No?-Maldito Armin y su habilidad de lectura de mentes.-¿Me equivocó?

-No... no te equivocas...-

-Genial. ¿Entonces, que pasó?-

-Me gusto el beso...Mucho.-Y ahora si, Armin hizo el escándalo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te dije que te terminaría gustando! ¡Oh si, Jean me debe un almuerzo!-Grito eufórico alzando los brazos y dando ligeros brincos.

-¿Apostaste sobre eso, maldita rubia?-Pregunte enojado. Armin paro de brincar para verme aún sonriendo.

-Sep, yo estaba un 90% seguro de que te terminaría gustando. Es decir, Levi tiene fama de buen besador.-

-Armin...-dije serio, el me miro aun con esa sonrisa en su cara, sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver mi expresión.-Te das cuenta que me gusto el beso de Levi...

-Ajá... Solo es un beso. Sus labios no son diferentes a los de cualquier chica, son exactamente lo mismo, Eren.-Dijo nervioso mientras empezaba a juguetear con las orillas de su bufanda.

-Armin...Me gusto tanto que termine manoseandole el culo, que no lo eh podido olvidar el todo jodido fin de semana, y que hoy desperté con una erección descomunal por imaginar a Rivaille montado arriba de mi y no precisamente jugando al caballito.

-E-eso no suena bien...-Mi rubio amigo se mordió nervioso los labios, yo solo asentí.

-Exacto Armin, no suena bien. Esta mal, jodidamente mal. Y necesito tu ayuda.-

-¿En qué? -Armin se cruzo de brazos, aun mordiendo nerviosamente sus labios. Yo rodé los ojos por que estúpida que me pareció su pregunta.

-¡Pues en lo que esta pasando, maldita sea! ¿En que más?-

-Yo no se nada del sexo gay, puedes preguntarle a Erwin del grupo 105, ayer lo vi junto a un tipo, casi besándose. Puede que sea homo..-Dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, pensando.

-No quiero saber de sexo gay Armin, necesito ayuda en... Espera, ¿Erwin? ¿Erwin Smith?

-Si ese mismo, y por lo que escuche de la misma boca de Erwin, le gusta alguien de nuestro grupo. Pff, espero no ser yo.-De repente sentí una enorme furia recorrerme las venas ante eso.

Ahg, Erwin Smith... Estúpido, rubio, alto, estúpido, sonrisa de príncipe encantador, estúpido, caballeroso, estúpido y... ¿Ya dije estúpido? Ah y como pasar de alto el detalle más importante; amigo de Rivaille.

Oh, yo sabía que ese maldito tipo no se traía nada bueno. Siempre sonriendo de esa estúpida manera hacia a Levi, dándole chocolates y dulces. Siempre alagando lo bien que lucía, y siempre abrazándolo innecesariamente. ¡Solo yo puedo abrazarlo! ¡Yo y solo yo, maldición!

-¿Eren?¿Estas bien?-escuche preguntar a Armin.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! No es como si me importara lo que hace ese imbécil con su vida.-casi grite, cruzando mis brazos mientras mi pie golpeaba con insistencia el piso, en un mal intento por canalizar mi ira.

-Eren tu... tu estás...-

-¿Enojado? ¡Claro! Ese maldito gay de mierda se quiere ponchar a mi amigo ¿Pero sabes que? No voy a permitirlo, claro que no.-Bufe enojado. La sola imagen mental de ver a ese sujeto besando a Levi me provoco más de cinco tumores diferentes.-¿Como se atreve? Si ese maldito cabello de pájaro piensa que es digno de Levi, esta muy equivocado. No hay hombre ni mujer digno de el. No hay, no existe y si existe yo lo asesinare apenas lo encuentre.

-Eren...-

-¡Pero vas a ver Armin, ese hijo de puta no se volverá a acercar a Rivaille! Yo me encargare de eso.-

-¡EREN!-

-¡¿Que mierda quieres, Armin!?

-Estás celoso...-Y entonces se me calló el mundo encima.

No estaba celoso, no, claro que no. Solo intento proteger a mi amigo de un posible violador en potencia. ¿Eso es malo? Si Armin fuera acosado por un gorila oxigenado también lo protegería. Claro, por que ese hacen los amigos, cuidarse la espalda mutuamente. Y cuidarse los culos también.

-¿Q-que demonios dices? Estoy preocupado por la integridad de Levi, solo eso.

-Todo lo que te dije fue mentira.-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonría con, no sé, ¿Arrogancia, quizá?- Erwin llevaba una semana sin venir a la escuela, tiene la pierna rota. ¿Recuerdas?-Hijo de puta...

-¿Entonces por que mierda me dijiste eso?-Pregunte entre enojado y avergonzado. Había echo el ridículo por nada.

-Solo quería comprobar algo.-

-Esto es serio, maldita rubia. Me gusto el beso de un chico y...-Armin me tapo la boca mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Ya eh escuchado ese monologo antes. Si, besaste a un chico ¿Y qué? Ese chico es guapo y besa bien ¿No? No te preocupes tanto. Quizá solo tienes curiosidad por experimentar. Estamos e edad de querer descubrir cosas nuevas.-Dijo tranquilo, quitando la mano que aun cubría mi boca. Yo asentí sin decir una palabra, si, tal vez el tenía razón.

-Pero Armin...-

-Nada. Jean también tuvo dudas, de el fue quien escuche el monologo. Le dije lo mismo que a ti ¿Adivina? Lo hizo con un chico y dijo que a pesar de que se sentía muy bien, seguía prefiriendo a las chicas. ¡Problema resuelto! La duda sobre su sexualidad se fue.-

-Diablos, no se que haría sin ti.-Lo abrece casi llorando de felicidad. El tenía toda la razón del jodido mundo.-Gracias...-

-Que vá, para eso son los amigos ¿No?-El me abrazo de vuelta, luego se alejo y sonrió de esa manera tan inocente que tenía.

-¿Puedes creer que mamá dijo que estaba "enamorado"?-pregunte con gracia mientras sonría como pendejo. Oh bueno, mientras sonreía como normalmente hago.

-No sé por que le sigues pidiendo consejos a tu mamá.-Río.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero decir eso fue como decir que yo le gusto a Rivaille, ew.-Empece a reír como imbécil, pero al ver que reía solo, mire a mi mejor amigo que ahora parecía mas bien triste o preocupado.-¿Pasa algo?

-Eren, si hipotéticamente, si le gustarás a Levi... ¿Que harías?-preguntó de la nada.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?-

-Una hipotética, responde.-

-P-pues...-carajo, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea del que haría. Ah decir verdad Rivaille es demasiado hombre -a excepción con su complejo de cenicienta.- y no puedo imaginarlo como un homosexual.-Le diría que no. Qué solo es un amigo y nada más. Además no saldría con otro chico... Quiero hijos ¿Sabés?-Armin puso una sonrisa de lado, como si no estuviera conforme con mi respuesta.

-Ah, ya veo...-murmuro mientras sus cejas se fruncían un poco. ¿Que le pasaba? Si se supone era una pregunta hipotética, ¿Por que se ponía de esa manera?

-Armin...-le llamé, pero me ignoro. Solo desvió su cara hacia la entrada del colegio.-Arlet...-llamé de nuevo mientras fruncía las cejas. No me estaba gustando este comportamiento de su parte.

-Mira, ya llego Rivaille.-murmuro apuntando con su dedo indice hacia la puerta, yo casi en automático gire sobre mis talones para verle.

Oh...

Se veía tan lindo. Los pantalones verde oscuro -del uniforme- se amoldaban muy bien a sus piernas, sus botas de casquillo negras iban en contra del reglamento, pero luce bien en ellas. Trae puesta su chaqueta negra con afelpado en el interior, y sobre su cabeza un gorro gris -regalo mío.- con orejitas de gato.

-¡Levi!-Llamé sacudiendo alegremente mi mano, no fue hasta entonces que noté a la peliroja a su lado, Isabel. Izzy o Bell para los amigos, Magnolia para mí. Ella me odia y sigo sin saber el por que. Ella como usualmente me miro mal, antes de abrazarse de Levi y besarle la mejilla. Ahg, creo que me enferme del estomago. Una horrible acidez me lleno la panza cuando vi aquella escena. ¿Era normal querer estrangular a Isabel en estos momentos? ¿No? Mierda.

-Recuerda lo que dije Eren, solo quieres experimentar.-Hablo Armin regalándome una sonrisa, una muy falsa cave aclarar. Se dio la vuelta y troto hasta Levi.

Yo ya no pude responder, puesto que había salido corriendo. Pero me encargue de gravar a fuego esas palabras en mi mente.

Solo quiero experimentar... Solo quiero experimentar... Solo quiero experimentar...

Y quiero hacerlo con Levi.

Es decir, no es como si me fuera ah enamorar ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

.

Hola gente hermosa! :D traje la continuación~ Ámenme~!

Como podrán ver, Eren es un pendejo UwU

Además este fue relleno del puro(? -corazoncito gay- En el proximo se vienen más conflictos mentales uwu

Sin más que decir...

¡Nos leemos después criaturitas del EreRi!


	3. Chapter 3

**SOLO POR UN BESO.**

.

.

 ** _"Ámame como solo tú lo haces, tócame como solo tú lo haces. ¿Qué estas esperando?"_**

.

.

Bien, habíamos quedado en que yo, Eren Tatakae Suicida Jeager. Experimentaría con Levi para ver si me gustan realmente los hoyos de las niñas o de los niños. O ambos, quién sabe.

Hay una muy alta posibilidad de que apenas mi azabache amigo lo sepa, me molerá a golpes mientras me llama marica. Pero creo que merece saberlo, nunca me ah gustado guardarle cosas a mis seres queridos. Y me siento aún peor ocultándole algo a Rivaille, ademas de que el esta involucrado en mi conflicto mental, también el me ah contado sus cosas más vergonzosas y humillantes. Como que aún le teme a la oscuridad o que cuando duerme, tiene que dormir abrazando algo -lo cual explica cuando se queda a dormir en mi casa y me abrazaba dormido- Y que le gusta mi olor corporal. Ese ultimo el no me lo ah dicho, pero hay veces en las que a el se le olvida su suéter y yo le presto el que llevó puesto, y cuando lo hago se la pasa con la nariz pegada a las mangas o al cuello, oliéndolo. Es bastante extraño pero sin embargo se ve sumamente tierno cuando lo descubro e intenta negarlo.

Me desvié del tema.

Tengo que contarle a Levi lo que pasa, por ello, estoy caminando justo hacía el. Las primeras horas de las clases del lunes ya pasaron, y ahora estamos en el receso. Levi esta recargado en el marco de la puerta mientas habla con Armin. Ambos se ven tan sumidos en la platica que no notan mi presencia.

-Lo que hiciste fue estúpido, Armin.-Regaño Rivaille con esa mirada severa que te atraviesa el alma y lee tus mas oscuros temores y secretos.-¿Como se te ocurre?

-Ya perdón, lo pregunte sin pensar...-murmuró encogiéndose en su sitio, cual niño en pleno regaño.

-¿Sin pensar? Tu eres el inteligente del grupo, nunca haces algo sin pensar.-

-Bueno, ya.-Armin alzó un poco la voz, mostrando su nada frecuente irritación. Espere a Rivaille le metiera el golpe por hablarle así, pero el golpe no llegó. Al contrario, Levi solo se quedo callado, ahora siendo el, el regañado.-No te preocupes tanto ¿Vale? Eren es muy idiota, seguro no sospecho nada.

-¿Por que soy muy idiota?-Pregunté, no pudiendo soportar más el echo de que ignorarán mi presencia y que todavía me insultaran. Ambos saltaron en su lugar asustados, luego miraron a verme con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- **Arfaminfi, nunfucafa vufuelfevasfa afa prefegunfutarfalefe ofo infisifinufuarfalefe afa Eferenfe quefe mefe gusfutafa. Sifi lofo hafacesfe, lefes difiréfe afa tofodosfo quifienfe tefe gusfutafa afa tifi.**

 **-Mefe pafarefecefe jusfutofo, nofo volfoveferéfe afa defecirfi nafadafa.**

 **-Júfurafalofo.**

 **-Lofo jufurofo confo ceferrofojofo ofo sifi nofo afarrofojofo unfu pasfatefelifitofo afa mifi ofojofo.-**

 **-Grafaciasfa.-**

Esperen ¿Estaban hablando en el idioma de las "F"? ¿En serio?

-¡No hablen así! ¡Saben que yo no lo entiendo!-Me queje, ellos se miraron entre si, sonriéndose con complicidad antes de mirarme de nuevo a mi.

-Lo siento, cosas privadas.-Respondió Armin, yo arqueé un ceja confundido. ¿¡Privadas!? Entre nosotros esa palabra no existe.

-Yo también merezco saberlo.-

-No, es un secreto.-Ahora quien respondió fue Levi, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Secreto? No es justo, yo nunca les guardo secretos.-me queje de nuevo. Levi se llevó las manos al punte de la nariz, se veía bastante divertido con mi berrinche, cave decir.

-Si, pero como todos, hay secretos. Estoy seguro de que le has dicho cosas a Levi que yo no se, y tu me has dicho cosas a mi que Levi no sabe. Y tu sabes de lo que hablo.-Al decir lo ultimo, Armin subió y bajo sus cejas de forma insinuante, yo tosí un poco y fingí demencia.

-Me acorde que tengo que ir a hablar con Jean.-Armin rió con ganas mientras Levi se limito a bufar -esa era su risa- mientras yo solo les miraba. No mentiré, aun tengo la duda del por que soy "Muy idiota" y también del que cosa dijeron hablando de ese modo tan malditamente difícil.

-Vale, nosotros vamos a la cafetería ¿Quieres algo?-Pregunto Levi.

-¡Yep! Yo quiero un cho..-

-Chocolate caliente, con tres bombones arriba.-Sonreí ampliamente mientras sentía un raro hormigueo en toda mi panza. ¿No era lindo? Levi ya sabe a la perfección lo que quiero y como o quiero.

-Si por favor...-respondo en su susurro, entonces Armin dice algo más lo cual yo ignoro. Mi atención esta en la lengua de Levi, que repasa sus labios, dejándolos brillantes debido a su saliva. Joder, ¿Como alguien se puede ver tan jodidamente sexy haciendo eso?

-Vale, entonces no vamos.-Dice de nuevo Armin, esta vez si le escuché, solo por que aparte la vista de los humedecidos labios de mi amigo, si no, lo hubiera ignorado de nuevo.

-Si, yo iré con el cabasho~-Ambos asienten y se dan media vuelta. Caminando con tranquilidad a la cafetería mientras muy seguramente reanudaban la platica que interrumpí.

Solté un suspiro mirando a Armin y ese culo, digo Levi, alejarse de donde estoy. Suelto otro suspiro al darme cuenta de -de nuevo- le vi el trasero a Rivaille. Pero oigan, no es mi culpa. Es su culpa por tenerlo tan jodidamente grande, redondito y alconchonadito.

-Hola, ojos de moco.-Murmura Jean pasándome de largo, yo fruncí el ceño y me preparo para arrojarle mi mochila, pero recuerdo que necesito su consejo y no puedo golpearlo, al menos no aún. Corro los metros que se alejo de mi y le tomo del brazo.

-Jean~-Cantarrunéo

-¿Si?-pregunta mientras mi miraba con total desconfianza y le da un trago a su café, o chocolate, o alguna cosa de esas. Solo podía ver el humo salir de aquel vaso.

-¿Como te ah ido?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Como sabes que quiero algo?-Pregunto divertido.

-Solo me llamas por mi nombre cuando necesitas algo. Habla, ahora.-Sonrío un poco ante lo bien que me conoce.

-Eres muy listo...-Jean sonríe.

-Lo sé. Habla, ahora.-repite dándole un trago a lo que sea que bebía.

-Estoy al tanto de que tu tuviste sexo con otro chico ¿Como estuvo?-Literalmente me escupió en la cara, no sabía si gritar por que joder, esta hirviendo, o por que su maldita saliva también quedo en mi cara junto con lo que ahora sé, era café.

-Ew...-inútilmente trataba de secarme la cara con mi propio suéter. Jean tenia una cara de aterrado total, mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-¿P-por que quieres s-saber?-tartamudeo limpiándose torpemente la boca.

-Bueno...-Me rendí a limpiarme la cara, prefiero estar con la cara así a que mi hermoso suéter -regalo de mi santa abuela- termine todo manchado.-Da la casualidad que estoy pensando en hacerlo con algún chico. Pensé en pedir consejos o algo, pero no tengo amigos gay, entonces recordé que te tiraste a un hombre y quizá eso podía ayudarme.-Tras mis palabras, **Spirit** asintió.

-Ah... Bueno, supongo que puedo ayudarte.-Hizo una pausa.-¿Que chico es?-

-Hue, no me lo vas a creer.-El me miro confundido, yo no hice mas que reír.-Es Rivaille~!-dije cantarín. Espere que empezara a reír por mi estupidez, o que me preguntara sobre si estaba drogado. Pero no pasó.

-¿R-Rivaille?-tartamudeo mientras en su cara se iba perdiendo el color.

-Ajá... Quiero experimentar con el... ¿Algún problema?-

-No voy a ayudarte.-Dijo seriamente mientas me daba la espalda y se dirigía al bote de basura mas cercano, tirando lo que quedo de su café, creo que verlo en mi cara le quito el apetito.

-¿Por que no me ayudarás?-Le pregunte cuando regreso hasta donde yo estaba. Le vi fruncir las cejas mientras parecía meditar su respuesta.

-Por que...por que es estúpido. ¿Por que no solo vas a un bar gay, follas con quien sea y ya? Sería mucho más fácil.-

-También pensé en eso, pero... Creo que debería hacerlo con quien despertó esta curiosidad ¿No? Además, yo se a Levi también le gusto.

-¿Tu como sabes?-

-No puedo decirte, quiero guardarlo solo para mi.-Dije sonriente. Por que, oh no, de ninguna manera le diría a este caballo el dulce sonido que salio de los labios de Levi. Hacer eso sería como darle carne a un perro hambriento. Y no, eso no pasará. Para perros ya estoy yo.

-Como sea.-rodó los ojos.-No lo haré, bastardo. No pienso formar parte de eso.-

-¿Parte de qué?-

-De esto...-El movió las manos en el aire, como si estuviera pescando las palabras del aire. O como si quisiera volar.-No quiero que salga lastimado, es todo...-dijo en un suspiro, mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-¡Vamos! No creo que Levi me golpeé tanto, estaré bien.-Le anime sonriendo.

-No lo decía por ti, Jeager... Lo decía por Levi.-Le mire con toda la incógnita en mi rostro, pero luego empece a reír al entender de lo que hablaba.

-Viejo, mi pene es grande, si. Pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo invalido, no tienes que preocuparte.-Jean no hizo mas que fruncir las cejas y soltar un bufido de pura irritación. Le mire de nuevo con duda, es decir, Jean no es caracterizado por andar por ahí sonriendo y viviendo feliz de la vida, pero precisamente hoy, y precisamente después de solicitar su ayuda, se veía sumamente amargado.

-No se como se pudo fijar en ti...-murmuro, lo hizo tan bajo, casi como si no quisiera ser escuchado. Pero lo hice, le escuche.

-¿Fijar? ¿A que te refieres?-Pregunté confundido, el pareció tensarse, para luego reír de manera bastante falsa y escandalosa.

-De nada, olvídalo.-Jean alzo una de sus manos y la sacudió en mi dirección.-¡Adiós!-acto seguido salio corriendo. Yo maldije en todos los malditos idiomas que me sé ¿Que le pasaba a la gente de hoy en día? Se la vivían escondiendo secretos y actuando raro frente a sus amigos.

.

.

.

Las demás horas de clases pasaron con naturalidad, Armin haciendo un perfecto trabajo, como siempre. Levi haciendo con pereza, pero haciéndolo a fin de cuentas, y yo jugando a **manitas calientes** con Reiner.

Cuando fue la hora de salida y yo ya no sentía mis pobres manitas, decidimos pasar un rato en la cafetería, pero antes de llegar Petra, la dulce, amable y quería creer que, el amor de mi vida. No pude evitarlo y le sonreí ampliamente mientras me acercaba a su menudo cuerpo.

-Hola linda.-Salude tomando su cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella río, se paro de puntitas y regreso el beso a mi cachete.

-Hola Eren, veras vine a buscarte por que el fin de mes ya no podré salir contigo...-murmuró triste, sus manos enrollándose en mi cuello y pegándome a su cuerpo evitaron que también me sintiera mal. Es decir, si la capitana de las animadoras, que es linda, sexy, e inteligente aunque no lo crean, se te acurruca así ¿Como ponerse triste?

-Oh ya veo... ¿No se puede antes?-pregunte mientras una mis manos acariciaba su espalda con lentitud, haciendo figuras indefinidas.

-Si, quería saber si nos podemos ver mañana..-

-Ah, si claro, esta perfecto.-Murmuré, me agache un poco para alcanzar sus rozados labios pero algo me detuvo. Y fue la imagen de Levi, esa de cuando nos besamos, con sus ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y su cuerpo temblando entre mis brazos. Estaba mirando a Petra, quien había cerrado los ojos, si, la miraba a ella, la tenía de la cintura e iba a besarle, pero no podía. No podía besarla, por que en mi cabeza, imaginaba que era Rivaille, y eso no esta bien.

Sin importarme el echo de que la que -se supone- será mi próxima novia seguía esperando mi beso, mire al rededor buscando a Levi, pero el ya no estaba, solo estaba Armin, quien me regalo una sonrisa triste y un encogimiento de hombros.

-Sabes bien que no le gusta verte ligar.-Murmuro pasando a mi lado, siguiendo el mismo camino que antes tomo Rivaille. Yo aún con la imagen mental de Levi, bese la comisura de sus labios solamente. Por alguna razón me sentía culpable, terriblemente culpable. Como si le estuviera traicionando a alguien... Como si estuviera traicionando a mi mejor amigo.

Deseche todo eso cuando Petra abrio de nuevo los ojos.

-Nos vemos mañana en la plaza de aquí cerca ¿Va?-

-Claro...-Tras eso ella beso de nuevo mi mejilla y se fue, dando pequeños saltos como niña pequeña. Yo, sintiendo terriblemente mal, decidí buscar a Levi, para, ya saben, disculparme.

.

.

.

Después de mas de media hora de búsqueda, lo encontré. Estaba sentado en las gradas del "estadio" del colegio. Bebiendo su café negro -El solo toma café negro y té, pero como no hay té en el colegio, es por eso que sé, esta tomando café- mientras miraba a los jugadores de fútbol, entre ellos Farlan. Quien seguramente sería su mejor amigo si yo no existiera. Pero como si existo, Levi es mi amigo, mio, no suyo, mío.

-Te había estado buscando...-Dije en un susurró, mientras subía los tres escalones que me separaban de el y me sentaba a su lado. Rivaille apenas y me miro de reojo.

-¿Y para que me buscabas?-preguntó dándole un trago a su café.

-Bueno...-me rasque la nuca avergonzado. ¿Por que avergonzado? Ni yo lo sabía, pero sentía vergüenza.-Hace un rato estuve con Petra y te ignore por completo..A ti y Armin, vine a disculparme.-

-¿Lo dices en serio? Siempre haces eso, no veo por que hasta ahora te disculpas.-Oh, ¿Eso había sido un indirecta muy directa de un reclamo?

-Si, pero creo que hoy me pasé...-continué a pesar de lo enojado que se veía Rivaille, tenia miedo. El podría aventarme el café caliente a la cara... ya lo ah echo.

-No jodas, Eren. Has echo peores, no vengas con esta mierda ahora.-

-¿Por que tan enojado?-me atreví a preguntar, aún sabiendo que el posiblemente me mandaría a la mierda.

-Odio verte ligar, es todo.-respondió cortante. Me lleve la mano al cabello y lo agite tratando de perder la paciencia y empezar a gritar como estúpido, por que cuando grito, Levi grita más fuerte, y luego me golpea.

-Si, eso lo sé. Pero no se el porqué...Llevamos conociéndonos ¿tres año? Y nunca supe el por que te molesta tanto.-

-Son cuatro años, el nueve de enero se cumplen los cinco.-Murmuró. Me vi totalmente sorprendido. ¿Recordaba la fecha exacta?-Y odio verte ligar por que ya se como terminará.

-¿Terminara que cosa?-Me acerque un poco más a Levi, el apretó el vaso en sus manos y fruncio las cejas, con la vista clavada en los jugadores.

-Tu "relación"-Dijo- Siempre es lo mismo... Ellas te buscan, y tu... Tú maldito estúpido les das todo, todo el amor, los regalos, las tratas como jodidas princesitas. Luego ellas se aburren de tu caballerosidad y te dejan...

-Vamos, al que terminan es a mí, tú no tienes por que preocuparte.-Murmuré, era verdad, ellas solían terminarme por que era "demasiado caballeroso" y que eso las "hostigaba y aburría"

-Si Eren, pero soy yo el que se queda en vela toda la jodida noche asegurándome de que duermas bien... Soy yo el que te ve llorar por esas estúpidas y limpia tus lagrimas. Y ya me cansé, me cansé de todas esas zorras que no saben ver todo lo que vales, cuando hay **personas** que darían su vida entera por un solo beso tuyo.-

-Levi...-No mentiré, sus palabras me habían dado justo en el corazón. Pues eso también era verdad, el siempre ah estado para mí, sin importar día u hora, yo le llamaba y le pedía su compañía, y el no tardaba nada en llegar, en recostarme sobre su pecho y acariciarme el cabello hasta caer dormido. No dudaba en cocinar mi comida favorita como desayuno, de prepararme la tina con agua caliente, y de lavarme el cabello mientras cantaba. El odia cantar, sin embargo lo hace por que sabe que a mi me gusta oírlo. Escuchar su ronca voz, volverse tan suave y delicada, cantando **"A thousand years"** Solo para mi, para verme feliz...

-Ya no quiero verte sufrir Eren... Cada que tu lloras siendo como algo dentro mío se rompiera... Y ese algo que se rompió, solo sana al escucharte reír de nuevo.-Murmuro mientras dejaba su café a lado de el y se pasaba las manos por la cara. Yo le sonreí.

-Gracias por preocuparme tanto por mí... Y no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Petra es la definitiva. Lo presiento.-

-Eren, te quiero...-Murmuro con la vista baja, yo me sorprendí por su confesión tan repentina, pero no por ello me sentí menos feliz. Un extraño escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo entero, que solo me hizo sonreír mas ampliamente. Le tome del mentón y lo obligue a verme. Ahí esta, sus mejillas estaban rojas, tan rojas como la cerezas que tanto me gustan. Tan lindo.

-Y yo a ti, mucho. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo.-Contrarió a lo que espere, no sonrió, oh bueno, lo hizo, pero era una sonrisa vacía, mientras sus ojos brillaban de aquella manera de nuevo. Igual a cuando nos besamos. Le tome la mano y entralazé nuestros dedos, y no sé por que, levante nuestras manos lo suficiente para acercarlas a mis labios, donde le di un beso al dorso de su mano.-De verdad te quiero Riv.-

-Y yo a ti..-Ahora si, esa hermosa sonrisa apareció. Esa que marca adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Y que por gracia divina, solo me dedicaba a mí.

Nos quedamos un rato así, sentados muy cerca el uno del otro, con nuestras manos entrelazadas mientras mirábamos a los jugadores corren de un lado a otro. Me sentía extrañamente cómodo a su lado, me sentía en paz.

Me sentía completo... Por primera sentía que ya nada me faltaba para ser feliz. Y quizá así sea.

Levi era todo lo que yo necesitaba... No se que haría sin el... sin mi mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

 **Spirit - Es una película animada que trata de caballos xD el cabasho principal se llama Spirit**

 ** _Traducción del dialogo entre Armin y Rivaille;_**

- **Armin, nunca vuelvas a preguntarle o insinuarle a Eren que me gusta. Si lo haces, les diré a todos quien te gusta a ti.**

 **-Me parece justo, no volveré a decir nada.**

 **-Júralo.**

 **-Lo juro con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo.-**

 **-Gracias.-**

 **Manitas calientes- es un juego de dos personas, una de ellas tiene que poner las manos al aire y la otra intentará golpearlas y viceversa. El chiste del juego es golpearle la manos a tu contrincante. Duele como mil carajos pero es divertido xD**

 **Si entendieron ese "Personas" o se los tengo que explicar? 7u7**

 **A thousand years- canción de Christina Perry, sale en "Crepúsculo" si no la han escuchado, háganlo, es muy hermosa.**

-Les avienta actualización y sale corriendo-Hola~(?

Me tarde un poco sí, pero tuve un bloqueo terrible que apenas hoy, martes 22 de diciembre a las 6:20 de la madrugada, se fue. El bloqueo hijo de la chingada al fin se fué TvT muero de sueño pero no podía dejarl-s sin el capitulo.

¿Que les pareció?

Me esforcé para que quedara bonito ;-;

¡PROXIMO CAPITULO! ¡LA CITA DE EREN & PETRA!

 **"Estoy mas roto de lo que crees"**

Adiós bebés~ 7u7


	4. Chapter 4

**SOLO POR UN BESO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Los amigos duermen en camas separadas y los amigos no me tratan ccomo tú lo haces. Bueno, se que hay un límite para todo. Pero mis amigos no me hacen sentir también como tú."**_

 **.**

 **.**

El despertador sonó, anunciando otro día de aburrida existencia. Le tire un manotazo y el despertador cayó al suelo, las baterías salieron volando y al fin ese "Beep" infernal seso. No, no fue un accidente. Así apago el despertador todas las malditas mañanas.

Me senté en la orilla de mi mullida cama, con la vista clavada en zapato y preguntándome el por que no estoy tan emocionado como pensé que estaría. Hoy es mi gran cita con Petra y no estaba para nada entusiasmado con eso. No estaba saltando de alegría ni gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Quiero creer que es por... No se... ¿La gravedad? ¿El calentamiento global?

 _"¿Por que no estarás con Levi, quizá?"_ Cállate consciencia. Tú no tienes permitido hablar hoy.

Y mientras yo maldecía a mi consciencia quien últimamente me jodía mucho con respecto a Levi, me levante de la cama y camine hacia el baño. Me bañe e hice todas esas huevadas que los estudiantes hacen antes de ir al colegio.

Baje las escaleras, arroje mi mochila al sillón y me senté en una de las seis sillas que había.-Buenas, má.-Dije a forma de saludo, ella murmuró un un seco "hola" antes de dejar -Azotar, mejor dicho.- mi desayuno frente a mi. Era cereal... Frió y triste cereal... ¿Donde quedó mi madre amorosa que me hacía un delicioso desayuno? No tengo idea. Mire el tazón frente a mi, arrugue el ceño. No ni siquiera tenía leche. Tomé el tazón entre mis manos y me dirigí a la cocina. Ahí vi a mi madre tallar un sartén con infinita furia.

-Mami...-Llamé de la forma mas suave que pude.-De pura casualidad... ¿Estas enojada?-

-Para nada.-Gruño apretando los dientes, un poco mas y el sartén se empezaría a doblar.

-Bueno... Te vez enojada.-

-Oh ya acabaste.-Mamá ignoro olímpicamente mi comentario, tomo el plato entre mis manos y lo tiro al cesto de la basura. Con todo y cuchara y cereal. Ahí iba un buen plato.

Esta bien, mi madre esta muy enojada, en cualquier momento podría arrojarme el sartén - Ya lo había echo- así que tengo que ir con cuidado.

-Mamá...

-Eren, tu confías en mí ¿Verdad?-pregunto dejando el sartén en el fregadero, mientras me miraba con esos ojos de madre golpeadora. Asentí.

-Si confías es mi... ¿Porque no me dijiste que saldrías con Petra?-Oh... Era eso. Bueno, ahora que se porque esta enojada, podre controlarla... Creo.

-Madre...-Dije con un tono suave y comprensivo.-Se que ella no te cae muy bien. Pero a mi me gusta...-Para mi infinita desgracia, eso último no sonó nada convincente.

-No es que no me agrade. Petra es una gran muchacha, linda, amable y la mujer perfecta para muchos. Pero entiende Eren, ella no es la clase de "perfección" que necesitas.-

-¿Qué dices? ¡Es perfecta para mí! -Exclamé alzando los brazos. Ella rodó los ojos.

-No, no lo es.-Negó. Yo fruncí el ceño mientras me agitaba el cabello con frustración.

-¿Porque crees eso?-pregunte sintiendo como mi paciencia de a poco de iba al carajo. Intentaba controlarme, claro. Si me alteró demasiado mamá le dirá a papá. Y papá como mínimo me dará un sermón de dos horas junto con un coscorrón. Los monólogos de papá son lo peor.

-Porque no es para ti y punto.-Respondió.-Tu necesitas a alguien que... que...

-¿Qué...?-

-Necesitas a alguien que...-Mamá lo pensó un poco, se llevó una mano a la barbilla y luego sonrió con ternura.-Necesitas a alguien que siempre este ahí para ti, que sin importar el como, siempre te ayude. Que te haga sonreí por la mas mínima tontería. Que puedas sentirte totalmente libre, hacer cosas que no sueles hacer, por que sabes que el no te mirara mal. Cariño, lo que todos necesitamos y lo que tú necesitas, es a alguien que sacrifique su felicidad por la tuya.

-No conozco a nadie así.-murmuré con desinterés. Mamá bufo desesperada, llevándose las manos al puente de la nariz y sobandolo.

-Si, si conoces a alguien. Lo conoces muy bien.-

-Eh.. no, no conozco a nadie.-

 _"¿Eres o te haces? ¡Habla de Rivaille grandisímo pendejo!"_

-¿Levi?-pregunté alzando una ceja, mamá sonrió con ternura y alboroto mi cabello.

-Lo has dicho tú, no yo.-

 _"Te lo dije"_

-¡Imposible!-chillé. Luego de pensarlo mucho, pero mucho. Decidí que tener algo con mi amigo o con cualquier otro chico, estaría mal. Si intento experimentar con Riv, lo dejaré traumatizado al pobre. Con lo Heterosexual que es dudo que le guste ver una polla entre sus -enormes, suaves, firmes.- nalgas. Por que no, yo no sería al que le dieran por el culo. No-oh.-Levi solo es un amigo y lo quiero, pero como AMIGO, nada más.

-Estas en etapa de negación~-cantarruneo mientras se iba a hacía las escaleras. La seguí.

-No es negación, es la realidad. No saldré con Levi, saldré con Petra. Y si la suerte esta de mi lado, ella aceptará ser mi novia. Te guste o no.-

-Has lo que quieras.-murmuró con tono serió mientras subías las escaleras, pero al llegar a la mitad se detuvo y me miro. Sus ojos ámbar me hicieron temblar y mis piernas no querían responder a mi pedido de salir corriendo.-Solo espero que no te des cuenta tarde... Hay más personas interesadas en tu "amigo" de lo que puedes imaginar. Y conste que dije "personas" y no "mujeres"-Gruñí sin quererlo, no me gustaba pensar que Levi consiguiera pareja, sea hombre, mujer, perro o lo que fuese. Si el tiene pareja se olvidará de mi, y eso es algo que no pienso permitir.

 _"¿Por que no? Eso es lo mismo que haces tú. Olvidas una amistad de casi cinco años por unas tetas que te duran unas cuantas semanas"_ Oh que te calles, carajo.

-No me interesa cuantas personas estén tras Rivaille, el jamás se aleja de mi. Nunca lo ah echo y nunca lo hará.-

-Lo sé... Y es una lastima que alguien como el se quede estancado a tu lado.-

-¡Cállate, mierda! Tú no sabes absolutamente nada, deja de hablar como si supieras lo que pasa entre el y yo. No eres más que una cuarentona que no tiene nada mas que hacer que crear novelas homo-eroticas de tu hijo y su mejor amigo.-

Mierda.

Mierda.

-Se te hace tarde para el colegio, vete.-espeto de manera fría, moviendo su mano en dirección a la puerta.

-Mamá, l-lo siento, es que...-

-Ahórrate saliva. No me importa lo que tengas que decir. Ahora lárgate al colegio y no vuelvas hasta que tu cita con Ral termine...-Lo sabia, la había herido. Tanto ella como yo teníamos ojos muy expresivos. Y pesar de que su rostro esta tan frió y sin vida como era posible, en sus ojos se notaban todas las ganas de llorar.-

-Mamá..-llamé suavemente, ella frunció el ceño, bajo las escaleras y me tomo del brazo con fuerza. Baje la cabeza esperando algún golpe, pero el golpe no llegó, solo la sentí jalarme hacía la puerta, la abrió y me aventó hacía afuera, después me aventó la mochila a la cara.

-Adiós hijo, me saludas a Armin y dile a Levi que le llamaré más de rato.-Y azoto la puerta. Yo solo me quede ahí, como vil perro abandonado. Abrace mi mochila y sin mas opción, camine hacía el colegio. La había cagado. Y bien cagada.

.

.

Al llegar al colegio paso lo de siempre, salude a todos los conocidos solo agitando la mano, salude a mis dos mejores amigos con un choque de puños. Isabel paso atrás de mi empujándome, se detuvo con Levi, le beso ridículamente cerca de los labios, agito la mano como saludo hacía Armin y se fue dándome una sonrisilla forzada. Escenas típicas del día a día.

-Hola Eren...¿Te paso algo? Te ves... mal.-preguntó Armin. Asentí con la cabeza, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso.

-¿Y nos vas a decir que tienes?-Negué con cabeza y Rivaille frunció el ceño. Pero en lugar de golpearme como normalmente lo haría, tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y me regalo una muy discreta sonrisa. Aun con las cejas fruncidas.-Esta bien si no quieres hablar, pero tanto Armin como yo solo nos preocupamos por ti. No es normal que vengas con esa cara de muerto.-

-Hoy en la mañana discutí con Mamá.-Empecé. Si hay algo con lo que realmente no puedo discutir, en con esa cara de preocupación de Levi, simplemente no puedo esconderle nada esa cara.-Ella... Se entero de mi cita con Petra, eh insistió en que ella no es para mí.-dije sin mucho ánimo.-Le dije algo horrible... Pero no fue mi intensión. Ella insinuó de alguna extraña manera que debería estar con Levi. ¿Pueden creerlo? Obviamente iba a perder los estribos si me shippean con mi amigo.

-Y-yo creo que Carla solo se preocupa por ti, Eren. Ya sabes, tu expediente de rupturas no es muy bueno.-Murmuró Armin. Levi asintió, soltándome lentamente la mano y poniéndolas en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

-Ese no es motivo suficiente para insinuar eso.-Gruñí.-Yo no soy ningún desviado. Nunca lo seré.-

-Bien, nunca serás un "desviado" bien por ti. ¿Podemos ir al aula ya?-Armin miro a Rivaille, ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos. Y después de una sonrisa por parte de los dos me miraron de nuevo.

-Vamos, Eren. Sé no hará tarde.-Dijo Armin. Asentí y justo cuando comenzamos a caminar, mi pantalón vibro anunciando que un mensaje llego a mi celular, lo saque de mi pantalón y sonreí al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

 _ **Petra Ral "Crush"**_

 _ **Nos vemos a las 2:30 a un lado de las canchas ;) no llegues tarde.**_

Bueno, al menos mi día no terminará tan mierda.

.

.

Jugueteé con mis audífonos, haciéndolos girar con rapidez mientras miraba la hora en el reloj de mi celular.

3:15

Había llegado justo a tiempo, y por llegar justo a tiempo, tuve que rechazar la tentadora oferta de jugar Baloncesto con los chicos. Y como el jodido mundo me odia, el lugar de encuentro que tengo con Petra es a lado de las canchas. Canchas en las cuales ellos están jugando.

Puedo verlos correr y escucharlos gritar como dementes. Están sudados, llenos de tierra, y yo estoy acá, perfumado y bien arreglado, esperando a que Ral traiga su esquelético culo.

Son cuatro contra cuatro.

-Eren.-

La tiene Jean, quién apunta a la canasta y tira.

-Eren...-

Berth intercepta el balón, se lo lanza a Levi y este corre hacia la canasta contraria.

-Eren...-

Levi toma corre, se agacha, salta y...

-¡Canasta!-

-¡Eren!-

-¡Ah!-me tape la boca para callar el grito de nena que quiso salir de mi boca, mire a mi al rededor y me encontré con una enfurecida Petra.

-Hola linda...-Saludé nervioso. Me levante de la banca y bese su mejilla.

-Me ignoraste.-reprochó inflando las mejillas, Reí.

-Lo siento, los chicos jugaban baloncesto y me entretuve viéndolos.

-¿Baloncesto?

-Ajá, amo ese deporte. ¿Tu no?-

-No, es aburrido y no lo entiendo.-Murmuró casi con asco. Yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.-¿Nos vamos, ya?

-Claro...-Respondí. Petra me tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar. Por alguna extraña razón, mire hacia atrás.

Me tope con la mirada grisácea de Rivaille, estaba solo en la cancha, los demás estaban sentados en el suelo tomando agua. Mi amigo botó la pelota con una mano, mientras su otra mano hacia su sudoroso cabello para atrás. Hoy no hacia tanto frió, así que solo usaba un pantalón deportivo color gris, y un ligero suéter negro con cuello en V.

Dios... ¿Como le hacía para verse tan bien haciendo eso? El sudor resbala por su frente y su cuello, las pequeñas gotas se deslizaban hasta pasar sus marcadas clavículas y después se perdían al inicio de su blanco pecho, el puto suéter no me dejaba ver mas.

Aun preguntándome como coño le hacia para verse tan jodidamente sensual solo haciendo eso, le hice un gesto de adiós con la mano, a lo que el iba a responder el igual, pero el hijo de puta de Farlan llego hasta el, lo abrazo por los hombros y entre risas lo alejó de mi campo de visión.

Ahg, y yo que pensé que solo tenia que cuidar a Riv de ese Erwin.

-Eren, rápido. Se nos hará tarde.-me regaño Petra tirando con mas fuerza mi mano. Yo volví la mirada al frente. Sintiéndome más enojado de lo que realmente debería.

Maldito Church...

.

.

¿Que mes, día u hora era? No tengo idea. El tiempo se me hace jodidamente eterno mientras Petra decide si comprar un labial rojo escarlata o rojo sangre. La última vez que supe, eso era lo mismo.

-¡Éste!-exclamó tomando un rosa chillón. ¿Enserio?. Petra pago su labial y salimos de aquella tienda llamada "Lindos brillos"

-¿Ahora que quieres hacer?-preguntó. Iba a responder que ir al cine, pero seguramente ella quería ver una ridícula comedia romántica. Y yo quería ver Star Wars... Y obviamente no iba a convencerla de ver Star Wars conmigo.

Levi la vera conmigo. Se lo prometí.

-¿La feria?-

-¡Sí, amo la feria!-chilló, emocionada. Tomando mi mano y entrelazando los dedos. Baje la vista hasta su mano y la mía.

-Tienes las manos muy pequeñas...-Murmure.-también son muy blancas y suavecitas.

-Oh gracias.-Río avergonzada.

-Se parecen a las manos de Levi.-Sonreí ante el recuerdo de las manos de mi amigo.-El también tiene manos muy lindas...

-El es chico, sus manos no pueden ser igual a las de una chica.-Dijo Petra soltando suaves risitas. Yo negué con la cabeza, la sonrisa ampliándose en mi rostro.

-Claro que puede, le eh tomado las manos cientos de veces. Y créeme cuando te digo que no eh sentido manos tan suaves y lindas como las de el.-Petra rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a caminar hacia la feria.

La seguí en silencio, sintiendo su mano apretarme con un poco mas de fuerza. Se sentía cálida, pero no tanto como la calidez de Rivaille. La sensación no era ni remotamente parecida a como se sentía con Levi.

Y ahora que me doy cuenta, eso no estaba bien. Estaba jodidamente mal que al tomar la mano de otra chica recordara las de Levi, UN CHICO. Estaba mal, estaba muy consciente de eso, pero tampoco es algo que yo haya elegido.

No era mi culpa que el tuviera un algo que me hace extrañarlo cuando no estoy con el, algo que me hace hablar de el frente a todos, mencionándolo cada que lo recuerde. No era mi culpa que estando con el, mis sentidos se abrumaran.

No veía, no escuchaba, no sentía, no olía. Mi vista de clavaba en mi amigo, en sus labios moviéndose, entonando suaves melodías junto a la música de fondo, mi cabeza apoyada en sus muslos, mientras sus manos juegan con mi cabello y su embriagador olor a lavanda queda impregnado en mis ropas.

¿Es normal esto?

Estoy con Petra, la jodida "chica de mis sueños" esa con la que quiero formalizar. Y no siento nada. No siento esas mariposas en el estomago, tampoco siento a mi corazón latir a un ritmo acelerado. No hay mejillas sonrojadas ni estridentes risas por cosas insignificantes. No hay abrazos por el simple echo de querer hacerlo.

Pero con Levi... Es como si estuviera en alguna clase de trance. Hago bromas idiotas solo para escuchar su risa, decir algo que lo haga carcajear de risa es difícil, es jodidamente difícil, pero cuando lo logro me gano la mejor vista del universo. A veces hasta suelo hacer bromas -con contenido R-18- solo para ver como se sonroja, después me golpeé, sonría y me llame "Pervertido de mierda". Hago tantas cosas solo para ver esas reacciones, que, llámenme loco o algo, son como si fuera alguna clase de señal. Alguna señal que yo para Levi soy mucho mas especial que todos los demás. Por que hace cosas que no hace con nadie mas. Con nadie ríe como hace conmigo. Con nadie habla como hace conmigo. A nadie mira como me mira a a mi.

Y para ser sincero, estoy bastante feliz con eso. Nadie mas que yo, merece ver todas sus facetas.

.

.

Pasaron no mas de media hora, y nosotros ya estábamos dentro de la feria. Viendo los diversos juegos tratando de elegir a cual subir primero.

-Hay muchos...-Murmuró Petra.-Tu eliges el primero.

-¡La montaña rusa!-grite sin preocuparme en lo mas mínimo de parecer niño pequeño.-Siempre que vengo con Levi subimos ahí primero.

-Bien...-Petra me miro un momento. Entre curiosa y confundida, luego agitó la cabeza y sonrió.-Después a las tacitas giratorias.

-No, a los carritos chocones.-Dije con firmeza.

-¿Porque ahí?-

-Bueno, siempre que vengo con Levi, el se sube a uno verde y yo uno rojo y entonces comenzamos a chocar a los que van en parejas.-Respondí tragándome la risa. Hacer eso siempre era tan jodidamente divertido.

-Eh escuchado mucho sobre Levi el día hoy.-Susurró. Ignore su comentario.

El era mi mejor amigo. Tendría que aguantarse, aun si yo lo mencionara cada cinco minutos.

.

.

-¡Eso fue tan divertido!-Chilló Petra mientras daba suaves aplausos. Asentí. En efecto, había sido divertido. Pero hubiera sido aún mas divertido si Petra no hubiera gritado en mi oído 9 de los 10 juegos a los que subimos.

-Ajá... Oye voy por un chocolate. ¿Quieres uno?-Petra sonrió y asintió energéticamente. Se sentó en una banca cercana y se empezó a acomodar el desastre que tenia por cabello. Vale, tendría que ir solo.

Me di la media vuelta y comencé a andar al puesto que ya conocía bien. En el camino, vi uno de esos juegos donde lanzas un pelota y si tiras todos los pinos, te ganas un premio. Recordé a Levi. En como sonrió cuando gane un oso panda para él. En como lo abrazo contra su pecho y me susurro un ligero y tímido "Gracias". El también había ganado algo para mí, fue un peluche de un caballo color crema con manchitas blancas; caballo-ballo, así le puse. Después de que el lo ganará y me lo diera, le sonreí y le abrace por los hombros. El señor que atendía le había dicho a su ayudante que eramos una pareja muy tierna.

¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Confundirnos con una pareja de novios? Es increíble.

Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba afuera de ese pequeño café. Y pedí lo de siempre; chocolate y café negro. Después de pagar ya estaba de regresó a donde estaba Petra.

-Aquí tienes.-Murmure extendiendo el vaso hacia ella. Petra lo tomo y dijo un "Gracias" antes de darle un trago.

-Ew.-apartó el vaso de ella haciendo muecas de disgusto. Le mire confundido.

-¿Qué pasó?-me senté a su lado y le di un trago a mi chocolate.

-Me trajiste café.-Dijo visiblemente molesta. Me palmeé la frente.

-Lo siento...-Maldición, esto me pasa por andar de distraído.-Es que me confundí. Siempre que vengo con Levi el pide café, entonces.. Hmn.. Lo siento.-

-Ok.-Petra se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda. Suspire.

-Si quieres puedes darme esa café y quedarte con mi chocolate.-Ella se giro a verme de nuevo, y me tendió el vaso con aquel amargo líquido.

-Gracias, Eren.-Dijo tomando el chocolate y dándole un sorbo. Yo solo asentí y deje el vaso en la banca. Odiaba el café, no tengo idea de como Levi puede tomarlo como si fuese agua.-Eren...-

-¿Hmn?-dije a modo de respuesta mientras miraba a un punto muerto.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Rivaille?-preguntó. Le mire confundido y me encogí de hombros.

-No se de hablas.-

-Bueno, es que.. Uh.. Tu y el, son muy.. U-unidos.-

-Si, lo somos. ¿Y que con eso?-Pregunte un tanto irritado. No entendía porque preguntaba estas cosas tan raras.

-Es que... Uh.. Ustedes dos hacen cosas que los amigos no... Hmn... No deberían hacer...-Murmuró, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa repentinamente y sus pies se movían de un lado a otro.

-Sigo sin saber a que te refieres.-Petra se relamió los labios, apenas abrió la boca para contestar y un singular pitido le interrumpió.

-Espera...-Murmure sacando mi celular de pantalón. Ella asintió y tomo un poco más de su -mí- chocolate. Sonreí al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Era una gran coincidencia que me llegará un mensaje de Levi cuando justo hablamos de él.

 ** _Ravioli_**

 ** _¿Y si vienes a mi house? Estoy solo, mis padres salieron._**

 ** _Lo siento, Riv. Sigo con Petra._**

Me guarde el celular y mire a Petra.-Puedes continuar.-Murmure, ella asintió y como cosa echa adrede, mi celular sonó de nuevo. Sonreí nerviosamente y volví a sacar el celular de mi pantalón.

 ** _Ravioli._**

 ** _Lamento interrumpir tu cita p_** ** _or mis estupideces. Yo creo que iré a casa de Erwin, desde que se rompió la pierna no lo veo y quiero asegurarme de que siga con vida. Nos vemos._**

¿Qué? No. No, no, no, no. Rivi no irá solo a la casa de ese estúpido. No-oh. No mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

 ** _No salgas de casa, voy para allá._**

-Petra, no vas a creer lo que pasó...-

-¿Qué pasó?-La sincera cara de preocupación de Petra me hicieron sentir mal, pero no lo suficiente. Mi celular sonó y de nuevo, ignore a la chica frente a mí para contestar.

 _ **Ravioli.**_

 _ **Ni se te ocurra. No puedes hacerle eso a Petra, no es justo para ella. Ademas ya te dije que yo iré con Erwin, de echo ya voy de salida.**_

 _ **Levi, tu eres por mucho mas importante que cualquier chica. Por favor no salgas de tu casa, ponte tu pijama, pide una pizza y espérame. Estoy allá en 30 minutos, máximo.**_

-Verás...-Murmure viendo de nuevo a Petra, mi cerebro trabajando a mil por hora para inventar una buena excusa.-Mi madre tuvo un accidente mientras cocinaba. Se quemó con aceite hirviendo y quiere que la lleve al hospital porque le arde demasiado.-Perdón mami, pero es por una buena causa.

-¿Y que sigues haciendo aquí? Anda, vete con ella.-Respondió moviendo su mano en un ademán de que me largara ya. Sonreí.

-Gracias.-Me di media vuelta listo para correr, pero Petra me tomo de la manga del suéter y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, me beso.

Eh de admitirlo, Petra podía ser tan bonita, tierna y sensual como quisiera. Pero no besaba muy bien, era torpe inclusive. Sus dientes chocaban con los míos en repetidas ocasiones. Además sus labios no eran muy suaves tampoco. Levi besaba mucho mejor... Que digo besar, Levi te hacia tener un jodido orgasmo con un beso.

Rompí el beso al escuchar de nuevo mi celular.

-Debo irme.-murmure separándome rápidamente de ella. Petra asintió totalmente avergonzada.

-Ve con cuidado.-

-Claro.-deje un último beso en su frente y comencé a correr hacia casa de Rivaille, que no quedaba muy lejos. Mientras corría mire de nuevo mi móvil.

 ** _Ravioli._**

 ** _Vale, me pondré mi puta pijama y pediré pizza, de salchicha o tocino ya que tu eres bien_** ** _p_** ** _inche raro y no te gusta el_** ** _pe_** ** _p_** ** _peroni._**

Me reí bastante fuerte ante lo ultimo, importándome poco a nada las miradas raras que me daba la gente. Y cuando iba a volver a guardar el celular, este volvió a sonar.

 ** _Ravioli._**

 ** _Gracias por no dejarme solo, te quiero..._**

¿Podía ser la vida mas hermosa? Seguramente nos acostaremos en la cama, comeremos pizza, veremos películas. Y si tengo suerte, Levi cante algo para mí.

Soy un hombre afortunado por tener un amigo así ¿A que sí?

.

.

 _ **Abre la jodida**_ ** _p_** _ **uerta, me estoy congelando D:**_

Apenas se vieron las dos palomitas azules y cinco segundos después, la puerta fue abierta.

No pude evitar que la sonrisa se expandiera por todo mi rostro al ver que traía puesta pijama Tenia unos pants grises con una franja negra y una sudadera gris con mangas negras. Sin contar a su panda de peluche -ese mismo que yo le regale- el cual colgaba de su brazo izquierdo

-Linda pijama.-Me burle. El rodó los ojos y abrió más la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

-Cállate, me la regalaste tú imbécil.-Gruño.

-Date la vuelta.-Levi frunció el ceño y me dio la espalda. Y si, si era la pijama que le regale. Aquellas llamativas letras rojas con la leyenda "Kiss here" en su trasero lo confirmaba.

Yo sin duda basaría ahí...

-¿Qué tal si dejas de verme el culo y entras de una vez?-Gruño aun dándome la espalda. Negué con la cabeza a pesar de que sabía que no me veía.

-No lo se, tienes buen culo.-Murmure mordiendo mi labio. Levi giro a verme, con las mejillas pintadas de un suave rosa y una ceja alzada.

-No sabía que ya le ibas al otro bando.-

-¿Lo dije en la mañana, no? No soy un desviado.-Respondí riendo. Jamás, léanlo bien lectoras y lectores. Jamás le iré a ese bando.-Vamos a tu cuarto de una vez.-Murmure. Levi asintió y una vez que yo entre a su casa, el cerro la puerta a mis espaldas, comenzado a caminar a su habitación.

La casa de Rivaille era de un solo piso pero bastante linda. Con cuadros familiares y arreglos florales. Y cómo se fuera alguna película de terror, al final de un largo y oscuro pasillo había una puerta negra, con cintas de esas de policía amarilla. Y de la mitad para abajo, tenia pintadas manos con color rojo, simulando como que alguien con manos ensangrentadas se sostuviera de esa puerta.

-¿Funciona?-pregunte curioso mientras atravesamos aquel pasillo.

-Si. ¿Como crees que mantengo alejado a mis primos?-Respondió, abrió la puerta y el cambio radical se noto enseguida. Quizá su puerta no era muy linda, pero el resto de la habitación si lo era.

Una amplia cama matrimonial con cobertores azules, a los pies de la misma había una caja de pizza y varios tazones con golosinas. Frente a la cama una pantalla de quien sabe cuantas jodidas pulgadas y abajo de esta un DVD con bocinas a sus costados. Y mas abajo un Xbox, Play 4 y Nintendo Wii. Además de de muchísimas cajas de juegos.

Los padres de Levi lo consentían demasiado... Yo con esfuerzo tengo celular.

-Eren, si ya terminaste de ver la pared, me gustaría que te acostarás ya.-Escuchar el pedido/orden de mi amigo me hizo volver a la realidad. Una donde yo no tenía Xbox... Sin decir una palabra más, me saque los zapatos y metí a su lado entre las mantas.

-¿Como estuvo tu cita?-preguntó tomando uno de los tazones, el cual tenia chocolates. Yo fruncí el ceño mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza -de tocino- y le deba una mordida.

-Pudo haber estado mejor.-Respondí.

-Uh... ¿Tan mal estuvo?-

-Hmn... Algo. Pero no quiero hablar de eso.-Dije incomodo. Por alguna razón extraña, hoy no me sentía con ánimos para charlar de chicas con Levi. Lo cual era raro.-Ahora estoy contigo, no hablemos de ella. Arruinaras nuestra noche Hot~-

-Estúpido.-Sonrió.

Estuvimos no se cuanto tiempo viendo películas y jugando con sus diversas consolas y riendo de cualquier estupidez. Al final Levi se habia quedado dormido antes que yo. Así que decidí limpiar un poco el desastre que hicimos. En algún momento de la noche tuvimos guerra de osos de gomita y a causa de eso su cama, el piso y techo -no se como llegaron allí terminaron con gomitas.- Al terminar de limpiar, mire el reloj en su mesa de noche.

"11:07 pm"

Me metí de nuevo a la cama, donde mi amigo ya estaba profundamente dormido abrazando contra su pecho al panda.

Nunca había visto dormir a Levi... Bueno, si lo había visto. Pero nunca preste verdadera atención al como se veía. Y ahora que lo hago y llegado a la conclusión de que debo sacarle una foto. Su cabello ébano esta desparramado por toda la almohada, abrazando contra su pecho el panda, y la cabeza de ese mismo peluche oculta sus labios. Si, será un sensacional fondo de pantalla.

Después de tomar la fotografía y dejarla como fondo, **cerré** los ojos un momento, sintiéndome sumamente cansado por todo lo que hice en el día.

Al abrir lo ojos de nuevo, tome al peluche que mi amigo tenia abrazado y sin un poquito de arrepentimiento, lo arroje hacia algún lado. Enseguida mi amigo sintió los brazos vacíos y comenzó a tantear la cama, buscando de que abrazarse. Sonreí acercándome a el, al sentir mi cuerpo me abrazo, yo deje caer una mano en su cintura, me acomode un poco de modo que me cara estuviera de frente con la de Levi, ambos acostados de lado. Cuando me di cuenta y mire de nuevo hacia mi amigo, casi grito como vil nena.

Sus labios estaban cerca de los míos, muy, muy cercas. Peligrosamente cerca para mi salud mental. Me relami los labios sin dejar de mirar los de Levi. Esos labios que eran delgados pero increíblemente suaves, que eran de un suave color rosa y que en estos momentos pedían a gritos ser basados.

Con lentitud acorte el espacio entre nosotros. Lo bese, fue un simple choque, pero fue suficiente para que olvidará todo. Incluido que el estaba dormido. Con mi lengua empuje sus entre abiertos labios y estos se abrieron, dejándome libre el paso.

Cerré los ojos mientras la mano que había dejado caer en su cintura bajaba un poco, llegando a tocar superficialmente su trasero. Sentía como el beso poco a poco estaba siendo correspondido. En vez de asustarme, solo lo empuje de los hombros para que quedara recostado totalmente. Le abrí las piernas y me acomode entre ellas, sin llegar a juntar nuestros cuerpos. Puse mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y seguí besándolo. Lento, sensual, su respiración de apoco se iba agitando al igual que la mía. Mis diente se clavaron en sus labios y el hizo aquel excitante sonidito de nuevo.

Sentí sus manos temblorosas tomarme de la nuca y estirándome hacia el, para quedar mas juntos. Sonreí entre el beso y confiando en la fuerza de mi brazo izquierdo, mi mano derecha la guié a su trasero, apretándolo con lasciva. Sentí sus piernas enredándose a mi al rededor, haciendo que mi miembro ya desierto chocara con ese celestial culo, causando un jadeo ahogado de mi parte. Joder, un simple roce se sintió como el jodido paraíso.

-Eren...-Jadeo Levi. Mi polla salto emocionado ante la mención de mi nombre dicho de aquella manera, mi nombre jamas se había escuchado tan bien en los labios de alguien. Abrí los ojos sólo para verlo directamente a la cara, esos dos afilados ojos grisáceos bañados en deseo, con las mejillas rojas y el pecho bajando y subiendo erráticamente.

-E-esto esta mal...-Murmure, pero aún aún así me agache y pase mi lengua por su blanquecino cuello, provocando un gemido húmedo en mi amigo.

-No me interesa.-Respondió, su trasero se restregó contra mi polla mandándome placenteras corrientes eléctricas al todo el cuerpo.-Házmelo, Eren. Te necesito.-Clave mis dientes en su cuello, el no hizo mas que aferrarse a mis hombros y retorcerse del placer.

-No me detendré.-amanece. Subí la tela de su suéter, vi ese precioso pecho lampiño y esos dos botoncitos rosas ligeramente erguidos. Sentí la saliva acumularse en mi boca, deseando probar cada tramo de su deliciosa piel. Me agache hasta su pecho y saque la lengua, listo para probar ese trozo de piel, pero algo paso.

De repente, en un pestañeo ya no era el pecho de Levi lo que veía, ahora solo veía una nuca.

Me senté en la cama con pánico y mire a mis lados. Levi estaba dormido dándome la espalda. Supuse que la nuca que vi era suya, ya que yo lo estaba abrazando por detrás. Le acaricie suavemente el cabello y luego mire al reloj en el buro

"2:45 am"

Levante la cobija que cubría de mi cintura hacia abajo, una erección. Eso se veía. Una maldita carpa de circo entre mis piernas, con el causante de esta misma dormido a mi lado.

Estoy empezando a creer que quizá, solo quizá, si podría ser un desviado.

Uno jodidamente deseoso por poncharse a su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

 **cuando cerro los ojos no los volvió a abrir. Se quedo dormido y no se dio cuenta.**

¡Hello peole! Les traigo actualización~

¿Las asuste con el "estoy mas roto de lo que crees"? XD lo siento

pido que me perdonen por tardar tanto, ya tenia el capitulo listo y solo era de editar, pero como el mundo me odia, al teclado se le descompusieron algunas teclas. Entonces el trabajo de edición tardo mas gracias a esas teclas. Una de ellas era vocal :v

BUENOOO~ espero que les haya gustado UvU

Dejen review o haré que Eren la cague bien cagada y Levicienta sufra -corazoncito-

¡Nos leemos criaturitas del yaoi!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic,**_ _ **pero quería dedicar este ca**_ _ **pitulo.**_

 _ **Mi**_ _ **perrito de tan solo tres meses de vida murió esta tarde, algún bastardo lo atro**_ _ **pello y lo mato.**_

 _ **Mientras jugaba con el, se me ocurrieron muchas escenas y diálogos de este fic, y creo que merece un**_ _ **poco de crédito.**_

 _ **Estoy realmente destrozada, en lo que va del día no eh**_ _ **parado de llorar,**_ _ **pero no**_ _ **podía a**_ _ **plazar mas la**_ _ **publicación de este ca**_ _ **p.**_

 _ **Galleto, te amo bonito.**_

 _ **Va**_ _ **para ti, con todo el amor que ya no**_ _ **pude darte.**_

* * *

 **SOLO POR UN BESO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Es bastante obvio que estas muriendo**_ _ **por mi y esa magia en tus**_ _ **pantalones solo hace que me ruborice. Buscando**_ _ **problemas esta noche, toma mi mano, te mostrare el lado salvaje. Como si fuera la ultima noche de nuestras vidas"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desdé aquel fatídico día en que la cague tres veces seguidas. Primero, haberle gritado a mamá como lo hice, ella solo quería ayudar. Si, soy una mierda. Y por ello le pedí perdón tan pronto regresé a casa, ella dijo que no había problema, pero yo sé, que cobrara venganza. Segundo, haber abandonado a Petra en plena cita, con la patética excusa de que mamá tuvo un accidente, cuando en realidad solo no quería que Levi estuviera con ese maldito cejón... Me sentí un tanto culpable, así que también a ella le pedí disculpas y la promesa de llevarla a donde ella quisiera como recompensa. Y por último pero no por ello menos importante, Levi.

¿Qué puedo decir, que no hayan sospechado ya?

No eh podido sacármelo de la cabeza, así de simple y con esas palabras. Desdé ese día veo todo completamente diferente, como si me hubiesen quitado una venda de los ojos y me hubieran puesto lentes especiales para ver todo más hermoso de lo que realmente es. Antes, los días de frío solo eran eso, pero ahora, en los días de frío, Levi tiembla como una pobre hoja, con su respingada nariz coloreada de rosa al igual que sus pómulos, alza la cara al cielo, mirando las nubes grises, de un tono parecido al de sus ojos, su cabello ébano que se mueve ligeramente con al aire y sus labios entreabiertos, expulsando aire que parece humo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me quito el abrigo y lo pongo en sus hombros, el me sonríe levemente y aprieta entre sus finos dedos mi abrigo.

Y eso solo es un ejemplo simple, pero realmente me pasa con todo. El verlo bostezar en clase de Química, estirando sus brazos de manera felina. Al verlo morder la manzana y que los jugos escurran por su mentón, joder, con tan solo verlo directo a los ojos y encontrarlos brillando de aquella manera casi mágica causa una revolución dentro de mí. Mi corazón late tan rápido y fuerte que estoy seguro hasta el podría escucharlo, mi respiración se dificulta y comienzo a sudar como un maldito cerdo.

Y si pasamos a un lado mas íntimo... Realmente extraño despertar sin mi entre pierna erecta y exigiendo atención especial de cierta persona.

Porque sí, últimamente dormir se ah convertido en una verdadero martirio. Y es que cada vez tengo sueños mas extraños. Aveces, sólo son recuerdos de algún momento aleatorio con él, como cuando le escuche cantar por primera vez... A decir verdad esos son mis sueños favoritos...pero para mi desgracia -¿oh fortuna?- los sueños húmedos son los más frecuentes.

El último de esos fue hace dos días, otra vez, había soñado que Levi me montaba salvajemente. Que tenia toda la cara roja mientras se autopenetraba con fuerza, con su cabello ébano moviéndose a cada brinco, con su pálida piel perlada en sudor, con las manos contra mi pecho y un hilo de saliva saliendo de sus labios ligeramente rojos eh hinchados. Y para acabar, gimiendo mi nombre de manera necesitada, acompañado de "Más" que usualmente salían mas agudos.

Después de eso dure mas de media hora bajo el agua helada de la ducha.

Pero estoy divagando demasiado. El problema hoy no son los sueños, ni mi alocado corazón que se alborota apenas lo ve. No, el problema es que precisamente ahora, en el colegio, sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería estoy intentando tapar a mi titan con la mochila. Mi titan que esta totalmente despierto gracias a Levi, cave aclarar.

Porque mientras Armin esta sentado a mi derecha, leyendo alguno de sus libros con audífonos puestos, totalmente callado y sin molestar a nadie, Rivaille esta a mi izquierda, texteando algo en su celular con las cejas fruncidas mientras come una paleta con forma de tubo color azul.

Si, el problema aquí es esa paleta.

Esa puta paleta que le abulta la mejilla de forma sugerente, esa que saca de su boca y queda unida a ella por un fino hilo de saliva, para después lamerla con la punta de la lengua y volverla a meter a su pequeña boca, la cual estoy bastante seguro, cabría algo mas grande que una simple paleta.

-Uhg, mierda.-Le oigo gruñir de repente mientras dejaba caer su móvil en la mesa y se sobaba las cienes. Le miro curioso mientras que por mera precaución me cruzaba de piernas.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunte. Antes de que Levi me contestará, comenzó a morder la paleta, el caramelo tronaba con fuerza entre sus dientes, una y otra vez hasta que lo único que quedo fue el palito color blanco. Esta de sobra decir que mi erección había bajado repentinamente ante eso.

-Vengo en un momento.-

-¿Eh? ¿A donde vas?-

-Shh, no tardo.-Y seguido de eso se levantó y se fue trotando hacia la entrada. Le mire con odio mal contenido. ¿Se fue? ¿Así nada más? Ni siquiera me dijo a donde, o con quien, solo se fue diciendo "un momento" ¿Cuanto tiempo es eso? ¿Uno minuto o dos? ¿media hora? ¿Dos quizá? Además me calló, me hizo "Shhh" como si fuera un puto perro. Y puede que la mayoría del tiempo yo sea algo así como su mascota, pero no era necesario eso.

-Puto.-refunfuñe en voz baja. Mis maldiciones mentales fueron interrumpidos por un singular pitido de un celular, mire a la mesa pensando que era el mio, pero al ver que me equivoque, no pude hacer más que una sonrisa se expandiera por toda mi maldita cara.

Levi olvido su teléfono...

Lo tome entre mis manos con cuidado y la sonrisa en mi rostro se amplío más al ver que lo tenia desbloqueado. Oh, pero que hermosa es la vida.

Tenia planeado mirar todas y cada de una de sus carpetas, pero recordé que le había llegado un mensaje. Entre a su WhatsApp y mis cejas se alzaron con curiosidad al ver que era de Farlan. Oprimí su nombre sin pensarlo mucho y el chat se abrió.

 _ **Farlan.**_

 _ **Omg... Estas jodido, muy, muy jodido.**_

Uh... ¿Porque Riv estaba jodido? No lo sé, pero para eso leeré desde el inicio. Si Levi me atrapa con su celular, pues al menos me abre enterado de algún buen chisme antes de morir.

 ** _Farlan._**

 ** _Quiero creer que solo estoy drogado, que me equivoque y que en vez de harina le eche cocaína a los hotcakes. ¿Enserio_** ** _? ¿El_** ** _?_**

 ** _* No te equivocaste... si, me gusta el._**

 ** _Farlan._**

 ** _Sabes, honestamente no me interesa si te gustan los hombres o las mujeres, es mas,_** ** _puedes follar hasta con un_** ** _puto alíen y_** ** _por mi no habrá_** ** _problema,_** ** _pero ¿El_** ** _?_** ** _por el amor de tu amada Higia, es tan im_** ** _posible_** ** _para ti._**

 ** _* Gracias_** ** _por rom_** ** _per mis ilusiones. Hoy estaba muy feliz y necesitaba que alguien me hiciera mierda el día recordándome algo que ya se._**

 ** _Farlan_**

 ** _perdón_** ** _:c_** ** _pero sabes que digo la verdad_**

 ** _*_** ** _podrías dejar de re_** ** _petirlo_** ** _? Yo se_** ** _perfectamente bien que no tengo o_** ** _portunidad con el..._** ** _pero no es como si_** ** _pudiera sim_** ** _plemente alejarme, olvidarlo y ya. Soy su mejor amigo y aunque el titulo de me duele,_** ** _prefiero eso a nada._**

 ** _Farlan._**

 ** _Baia, baia... ¿Enserio eres tu quien escribe_** ** _? e.e ¿Eren no te quito el móvil o algo_** ** _así?_**

 ** _* Vete a la mierda :)_**

 ** _Farlan._**

 ** _Vale, si eras tu. Lo siento... El de verdad debe gustarte mucho ¿Cierto_** ** _?_**

 ** _* Hmn... Algo asi._**

 ** _Farlan._**

 ** _¿Que tanto_** ** _? :o_**

 ** _* No te diré... confórmate con saber que cada vez que lo veo,_** ** _pienso en lo alto que es a com_** ** _paraci_** ** _ó_** ** _n mía. Y que definitivamente_** ** _para besarlo, tendría que_** ** _pararme de_** ** _puntitas._**

 ** _Farlan._**

 ** _Omg... Estas jodido, muy, muy jodido._**

¿Pero que mierda acabo de leer? Esta comprometedora conversación solo me da a entender dos cosas. Una de ellas era que Farlan tenia cocaína y la otra es que Levi es homosexual... Gay... GAY.

Joder, todo esto era tan estúpido, irreal, improbable. No podía ser verdad... ¡No podía! Rivaille era tan macho... el era quien me ayudaba a conseguir ligues de una noche ¡Joder! Levi era quien me daba condones y cosas de esas. No vengan ahora a decirme que el amigo mas hombre que tengo -sin contar a Reiner- es gay. Pero, si me pongo a pensar bien las cosas...

El echo de que sea "gay" seria la respuesta a muchas cosas.

El porque usa pantalones tan ajustados que remarcan su trasero, el porque sabe trenzar el cabello, el porque no ah tenido novia en mucho tiempo y sobre todo ese casi ilegal movimiento de caderas que hace, y junto con esas miradas sensuales que da cuando caminamos cerca del capitán del equipo de Americano. Todo tiene sentido, aunque... aun hay algo que me desconcierta un poco. Farlan dijo que le gustaba su mejor amigo, pero yo soy su mejor amigo, lo que significaría que...

 **¡OH YISUS, NO!**

¿Le gusto a Levi? A ese pequeño hombre que últimamente me alborota las hormonas ¿Le gusto? Increíble... Me siento como si hubiera descubierto un unicornio...

El mismo pitido de antes interrumpió mi maraña mental, entonces a velocidad de la luz leí el nuevo mensaje.

 _ **Farlan.**_

 _ **El visto ni me duele :I ah**_ ** _pero que no sea un mensaje de tu crush_** ** _porque le contestas a los dos segundos y hasta emojis le_** ** _pones ;w; si yo fuera tu, trataría de disimular mas o el teatro del mejor amigo se desmoronara frente a tus ojos y eso no te gustara~ e3e_**

Me llevé una mano al corazón sintiéndolo latir a una velocidad extremadamente rápida, de alguna extraña manera me sentía feliz. Estaba feliz de que si sus ojos brillarán como lo hacen sea por mí... Que sonría como lo hace por mí, solo para mí.

-¿Que haces?-La vosesita de Armin en mi oído me hizo dar un brinco del susto, solté el celular que tenia entre las manos y este calló estrepitosamente a la mesa. Voltee a ver a mi rubio amigo, quien tenía las cejas fuertemente fruncidas y sus labios eran una línea recta.-¿Y bien? ¿Que hacías?-

-Yo... Yo, bueno, este... Yo solo quería ver que juegos tenia.-Respondí atropelladamente. Me pregunté si Armin sabía lo de Levi, pero me di una bofetada mental. Claro que no, si el lo hubiera sabido me lo hubiera dicho, sin duda.

-Hmn, claro. Y yo soy Taylor Swift.-Murmuró tomando el celular de la mesa, su vista se clavo en la pantalla como por un minuto, luego volteo a verme con cara de pánico.-¿Leíste esto?-

-Eh... Si quizá, si. Lo leí.-

-No puede ser... Yo... lo siento tanto amigo. Debí decirte antes. -Dijo mientras guardaba el celular en su pantalón. Me miró por un rato, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Yo tenía un caos en la cabeza y el corazón.

-¿Que cosa debiste decirme? ¿Que Levi es gay?¿Que le gusto a mi mejor amigo?-Me atreví a preguntar un tanto alterado, nervioso mejor dicho. Armin apretó los puños, trago saliva visiblemente nervioso y respondió.

-No, te equivocas. Levi no es gay... El gay... El gay soy yo.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Si, así es. Los mensajes que leíste son míos, yo los envié desde el móvil de Levi porque no quería que en cualquier hipotética situación mis padres los vieran. El sólo accedió a prestármelo... É-El no tiene nada que ver.-

-P-pero, los mensajes decían sobre un mejor amigo...

-Jean... Soy el mejor amigo de Jean. Es por eso.-

-Ah...-¿Es que Armin me creía idiota para creerme semejante estupidez? Okay, quizá la historia era muy creíble y no había huecos de ningún tipo. Pero joder ¿Porque Armin hablaría de algo tan íntimo con Church? ¡Ellos apenas y se hablan! En todo caso Armin hubiera venido conmigo ¿No? Es decir, también somos mejores amigos.

-¿No me dirás nada por ser.. Hmn, gay? - preguntó. Me mordí el labio negando con la cabeza. Vale. Voy a intentar confiar en lo que dice. El es gay, Levi no lo es.

-Nope, es decir. Al que le van a romper el culo será a ti, así que no me interesa.-Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Mi rubio amigo se sonrojo violentamente y balbuceo cosas son sentido.-Calma, no te pongas así. Mira, para que veas que aún te quiero como siempre lo eh hecho, esta navidad te daré un bote de lubricante. Oh si, nene.-Entonces Armin río totalmente avergonzado. Me límite a mirarlo.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-Di un respingo al escuchara voz de Levi, y como rayo de levante de mi asiento para rodearlo con mis brazos en un cálido abrazo.

-Nada Riv, solo le conté un chiste.-Respondí soltándolo pero no del todo, mi mano derecha se quedo en su espalda baja haciendo figuras invisibles con mis dedos. Levi me miró confundido pero no menciono nada al respecto.

-De acuerdo...-Levi miro un punto muerto, luego agitó la cabeza y me miró.-Eren, Armin, ella es algo así como mi mejor amiga, Hanji Zoe.-Y es aquí cuando note a la chica que estaba con el, tenía un parecido casi terrorífico con Sasha, solo que mas narizona y con lentes.

-¡Hello, its me!-Chilló/canto alzando alegremente los brazos.

-Te eh dicho, no una, cientos de veces que me caga esa puta canción, maldita loca de mierda.-Se quejo Levi mientras daba un paso hacia ella, pero apreté el agarre en su caderas evitando que caminará más.

-Shh... No seas amargado, Riv. Te ves feo.-Murmuré cerca de su oído. Quizá fue alucinaciones mías pero le sentí temblar.

-Esta bien...-Respondió rápidamente. Hanji me miraba de reojo mientras hablaba con Armin. Una sonrisa un tanto macabra pasándose en sus labios. ¿Porque sentía que la llegada de Hanji no traería mas que dolores de cabeza?

.

.

.

-No, no, no. ¿Donde aprendiste a maquillarte, Zoe? ¿En ArtAttack?-Hanji hace un leve puchero ante las palabras de Rivaille mientras poco a poco se va quitando el maquillaje del rostro. que ah decir verdad, si estaba bastante feo. Armin se sujeta el estomago de la risa y yo... Bueno, yo estoy abrazando a Levi, con uno de mis brazos en su cadera y pegándolo a mi cuerpo.

Es una rara manía que eh tomado estos días. Tomarlo de la cintura, besar su frente, acariciarle las mejillas, esas cosas que normalmente haría con mi casi novia Petra, las estoy haciendo con él. El primer día Levi se extraño bastante, hasta que me pregunto que me pasaba. Honestamente ni yo lo sabia. Así que solo bese su mejilla y le sonreí con ternura.

Hoy en día Levi se ah acostumbrado. Aveces hasta se enoja cuando no le doy su beso del "hola" o del "adiós". Lo bueno de ser su mejor amigo, es que puedo ser tan cariñoso como se me de la gana y nadie dirá nada. Es decir, todo el mundo sabe que somos amigos y que yo estoy "Saliendo" con Petra. ¿Qué? El echo de que me quiera tirar a Levi no significa nada. Lo que siento por Riv solo es algo carnal, yo quiero a Petra...

-¿Que harán un por la noche?-pregunta Hanji de pronto.

-Ir a la fiesta de Reiner por supuesto.-responde Armin. Entonces se hace el desorden. Hanji queriendo ir, Levi negándose, Armin aceptando y cosas típicas de ellos.

-Hey, Levi. ¿Paso por ti?-le pregunte al oído. El volteo a verme enojado -odia que me acerque a sus oídos- y antes de que pueda darme una respuesta fija, una mata de cabellos caramelo llega y estira de mi brazo, haciendo que aún en contra de mi voluntad se rompiera el abrazo que mantenía con mi amigo.

-¡Eren, cariño!-Aveces maldigo la hora en que el padre de Petra no uso condón.

-Hola linda... ¿Qué tal?-

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Reiner? - pregunta abrazándome del cuello, yo poso las manos en sus caderas y sonrió.

-Si, iré. ¿Por?

-¿Pasas por mí?-

-Claro, dime la hora y yo estaré ahí puntal.-

-A las 10 en punto. ¿Vale?-Asentí apretando un poco mas su cintura.-¡Genial! Te estaré esperando.-me dio un corto beso en los labios y así de rápido como vino, se fue.

-Supongo que tendré que irme con Armin.-Murmuró Levi mirando sus uñas. JO-DER.

-Lo lamento... Pero no podía decirle que no. Es Petra, es decir, ella me gusta y...-Calle todo monólogo al ver esa mirada llena de nada, sus ojos grisáceos parecían azul oscuro y estaban opacos. Me acerque a él con intenciones de abrazarlo, pero su ceño fruncido de una manera casi dolorosa me decía que si lo tocaba me patearía las bolas tan fuerte que se me saldrían por la boca.

-No importa realmente.-responde fríamente, luego mira a Armin.-¿Pasas por mí o paso por ti?

-Pasas por mi, pero llega una hora antes a mi casa. Tu eres algo así como un mi estilista personal que hace que no me vea como ñoño.-Levi sonríe de lado y asiente. Lo demás no lo escucho, sólo están arreglando a que hora se verán y cosas por el estilo. Sin saber porque, la sangre me hierve al saber que ese par estarán juntos, solos, en una habitación, y con posibilidades altas de que estén semi-desnudos poniéndose la ropa. Y en un caso muy hipotético, quitandosela.

Ah, que coraje.

-No hagas esa cara Eren, seguramente tu elegirás el sostén que usará Petra.-se burla Hanji. Y tiene suerte de ser algo así como una mujer, porque si no me puño ya estaría en su cara.

-Si, que suerte la mía.-Dije sarcástico mientras rascaba mi nuca y le rezaba a todo dios existente porque la fiesta ayudará a despejar mi mente de Rivaille. Aunque sólo sean unas horas

.

.

.

Era casi media noche cuando Petra y yo llegamos a la casa de Reiner. Aja, dos horas de retraso. Y todo porque "Esos Jeans la hacían con el trasero muy gordo" No es por ser grosero, pero todos sus malditos pantalones le quedan exactamente igual. Como si al ir de compras, la comprará en el área de "niñas" y no de "mujeres"

-¿Qué pasa, Eren? ¿Te duele algo?-preguntó mientras se aferraba a mi brazo. Negué con la cabeza mientras le sonreía. Al final de cuentas se veía bonita, había optado por un pantalón blanco y tacones del mismo color con estampado floreado, esas cosas fácilmente me podían sacar un ojo. Una blusa color rosa y una gabardina color crema. Su cabello adornado por un broche en forma de flor. Se veía bien, pero era demasiado femenino, si me preguntan.

-Estoy bien, sólo busco a los chicos.-

-Quizá estén en la sala.-Murmuró comenzando a caminar hacia donde ella creía, era la sala. Por gracia divina le atinamos y solo había un conocido, sentado en uno de los sofás de cuero negro estaba a quien yo consideraba mi casi hermano.

-Pensé que no vendrías.-Se burlo Armin. Rode los ojos en su dirección, aun con Petra aferrada a mi brazo.

-Lo siento, mi culpa.-Murmuró Petra riendo de forma avergonzada.-Ya sabes, cosas de chicas.-Armin sonrió de una manera que se me hizo un tanto forzada, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Bien por ti, creo.-Respondió Armin para levantarse de su lugar en el sillón. Rápidamente me di cuenta que la ropa que traía no era suya y que posiblemente Levi se la abría prestado. Tenían casi la misma complexión.-Voy por una cerveza.-Dijo y se fue. La chica que aún tenia como sanguijuela en mi brazo lo jalo un poco, llamándome en silencio.

-Creo que tus amigos me odian... Levi cada que llego contigo me mira de la peor manera posible y se va, Jean suele ignorarme completamente y ahora Armin con esto... No entiendo. ¿Hice algo malo?-Su sonrisa decayó un poco y no pude evitar sentirme mal y molesto. Yo también creía lo mismo que ella, aunque obviamente no se lo haría saber.

-No, no es eso. Sólo que eh tenido tan mala suerte en el amor, sólo están preocupados. Solo falta que te conozcan mas y veras que son geniales.-acune su rostro entre mis manos, tratando de convencerla y convencerme a mi mismo, también.

-Eso espero... Tu realmente me gustas, y odiaría tener que alejarme de ti para no causarte problemas.-Negué con la cabeza besando suavemente su frente.

-No pasará. Y si llegara a pasar, te elegiría a ti antes que a ellos.-Asegure tomando asiento donde antes estaba Armin y sentando a Petra en mis piernas. No iría con los chicos, debía demostrarle a mi casi novia lo importante que era para mi. Me quedare aquí sentado, no iré a saludar al cumpleañero, ni a buscar una cerveza como hago normalmente. Tampoco buscaré a Levi, no quiero verlo. No cuando sé que se verá putamente sexy y que por culpa de ello, ignorare a la ardiente chica sentada en mi regazo. Eso no sucederá, al menos no hoy.

.

.

.

La última vez que vi la hora, pasaban de las dos de la madrugada. Petra y yo nos la habíamos pasado juntos en todo este tiempo, charlando y conociéndonos más. Y me di cuenta de una cosa; no teníamos casi nada en común. ¿Pero eso no importaba, cierto? ¿Los opuestos se atraen, verdad?

-Eren, ¿Me traes algo de tomar, por favor?-Me pregunto dulcemente, yo asentí y palmeé su espalda para que se quitará de encima mio. Si, en estas dos horas ella había estado ahí. Ella se levantó y luego yo lo hice. Después ella ocupo el lugar y sonrío.

-No tardo.-Murmuró con suavidad dejando un beso en su frente y comenzando mi camino entre los adolescentes. Prácticamente nadando entre ellos hasta llegar a mi objetivo que era el refrigerador que seguramente estaba estaba esta el tope de cerveza. Pero antes de siquiera estirar mi brazo, vi algo que no hubiera deseado ver. A lado de refrigerador, en la barra de cocina, estaba sentado Levi. No pude apreciar bien su ropa, puesto que Nile Dawk, capitán del equipo de Americano -Si, a ese mismo al que le menea las caderas- estaba entre sus piernas, comiéndole la boca a besos.

Y Levi no parecía molesto, sus piernas envueltas al rededor de el, sus brazos enredados en su cuello y los dos primeros botones de su camisa gris abierta, todo eso me decía que lo estaba disfrutando.

Y lo odiaba.

Pero odiaba mas que no sabia que hacer, yo estaba ahí, justo a lado de ellos pero no me notaban, ellos se frotaban entre si, como si necesitaran mas de ese contacto. Gruñí fuerte cuando vi como Levi ponía sus blancas manos en el cabello negro de Nile y jalaba de el, tal como había echo con mi cabello al besarnos hace unas semanas atrás. Y no es como si pudiera hacer algo, Riv no se veía incomodo en lo absoluto y aunque me molestaba, no me metería en su vida. Estuve tentado a dar media vuelta y regresar donde mi casi novia esperaba, pero aquello se fue la mierda cuando las sucias manos de ese imbécil osaron tocar ese trasero. Y que me vaya al infierno de ser necesario, pero nadie toca ese culo mas que yo.

Le tire del cuello de la ramera para que volteara, apenas lo hizo mi puño se incrustó en su horrenda nariz haciéndolo irse de nalgas al suelo.

-¡Eren! ¿Que demonios pasa contigo?-Levi bajo de la barra donde estaba sentado y me tomo del brazo intentando alejarme del lugar. Jadee lleno de odio al ver una ligera marca rojiza en su clavícula. Bien, el imbécil se lo había ganado. Me troné los nudillos mientras veía como Nile se levantaba con esfuerzo y sujetaba su nariz con una mano, de la cual caía un poco de sangre.

-Te mataré, Jeager.-Amenazó antes de abalanzarse contra mi y antes de que el me golpeara o yo lo golpeara a el, cierto enano nos dio un golpe en el estomago, sacándonos el aire. Nile y yo caímos de rodillas al piso sujetándonos los estómagos con dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No eran ustedes las mierdas que buscan pelea?-su voz enojada y con ese toque de diversión me hizo temblar. Dios, hace años que no le escuchaba tan enojado. Y por mi salud, tango física como psicológica, me mantuve con la cabeza abajo. Al contrario de Nile quien se levantó de golpe, casi gritando que quería morir.

-¡No ah sido mi culpa! ¡Tu maldito amigo fue quien se metió cuando tu y yo nos divertíamos!-Gritó. Nuevamente apreté los puños y me levante también.

-¡Si tu no hubieras puesto tus putos y sucios dedos en Riv, nada de esto estaría pasando!-

-¿¡Ahh!? ¡Claro que tenía que tocarlo! ¡El lo deseaba tanto como yo!-

-¡Ahg! ¡Seguro lo drogaste, bastardo!-

-¡Ya!-la voz de Levi resuena con fuerza, enojado, irritado, con los ojos afilados como cuchillas clavados en nosotros y el entre cejo fruncido.-Eren, el no me drogo ni nada por el estilo, yo quería que lo hiciera. Nile, no te sientas demasiado porque te deje tocarme, tuviste suerte de que estaba cachondo. Y por cierto, besas espantoso.-Murmuró. Ambos nos quedamos callados sin saber cómo responder exactamente eso.-¿Y ustedes que miran? ¡Largo!-el bullicio de adolescentes que estaba a nuestro al rededor se deshizo con rapidez, ninguno queriendo enfrentar la ira de mi amigo.

-Tu y yo hablaremos de esto luego...-Nile apunto a Levi con su dedo, quien frunció las cejas e hizo un ademan con la mano, como diciendo "Ya, lárgate"

-Yo también me voy de aquí.-Estaba muy equivocado se creía que lo iba a dejar escapar. Rápidamente le tome la mano y lo acerque a mi, su cuerpo choco con el mio y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca. Jodidamente tentador, si me preguntan.

-¿Porque te dejaste besar por el?-pregunte suavemente, tomando su barbilla con mi mano libre. Levi me vio confundido y se alejo poquito.

-Ya dije... Sólo, solo tenía ganas.-Respondió con evitando contacto visual, mordiendo su labio inferior y con sus manos que estaban en mi pecho -a medida que no me acercara mas- estaban temblando levemente. Quizá el cree que no lo note, pero lo hice. Y les podría jurar como mi auto-control se iba a un lugar muy, muy, muy lejano.

-Levi...-Llamé.

-¿Hmn?-

-Yo también tengo ganas.-Susurre contra sus labios antes de besarlo. Fue apenas un tímido choque, el contacto de sus suaves labios me hizo suspirar. Al separarnos me maraville con la vista que el me estaba regalando. Tenia las mejillas rojas y un brillo casi inhumano en los ojos, sus labios entreabiertos y sus cejas fruncidas, como si le molestase el echo de que había dejado de besarlo. Ya que no fui brutalmente golpeado por mi osadía, lo tome como una luz verde a subir de nivel. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras, comenzando a subirlas con tranquilidad en busca de una habitación. Porque si iba a hacer algo malo, al menos lo haría bien. Y no bajo la mirada de confusión que nos dedico la inocente Christa.

.

.

Abrí la puerta suavemente, agradeciendo mentalmente la enorme cama de colchas color crema que estaba ahí. No sabia si era el cuarto de Reiner o de sus padres o de quien sea. La usaré de igual manera. Cerre la puerta y me voltee para encarar a Levi, quien miraba nuestras manos juntas.

-Oye...-Llamé suavemente. El me volteo a ver y al momento de que nuestros chocaron, todo explotó. Me acerque mas a su cuerpo, soltándolo de la mano y aferrándome de sus caderas, el rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y mi nombre en sus suspiro escapo de su perfecta boca. Y nos besamos, al principio con miedo, con movimientos torpes a pesar de que los dos ya sabíamos como besar. Viéndome un poco mas desesperado de lo que hubiese querido, lo fui empujando hasta la orilla de la cama, a la cual el se dejo caer, abriendo las piernas y dejando que yo me acomodara entre ellas.

Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero no era como si pudiera detenerlo. Y tampoco iba a intentarlo, así que me preparé para ir al inferior y le abrí la camisa de botones de un solo jalón, rompiéndola en el proceso y haciendo que algunos botones salieran volando. Sin tardar un minuto más por temor a que sea otro puto sueño húmedo de los muchos que eh tenido, me agache hasta su pecho, lamiendo y chupando esos pezones que se ponían duros al tacto. Los sonidos que emitía Levi eran de lo mas eróticos, nada exagerados, roncos y suaves, como si solo estuviera corriendo pero mas calientes.

Mi boca estuvo jugando en su pecho por un rato, luego viajo a su cuello donde vi esa marca apenas notoria en su clavícula derecha, dios, no quiero ni imaginar en que momento fue que Nile lo marco. Bese con ternura esa marquita y después mordí con fuerza, causando un jadeo en el chico que estaba bajo mi cuerpo. Y al separarme no pude hacer mas que sonreír completamente orgulloso por el color y lo grande de la marca, seguí besandole y mordiendo su cuello mientras mis manos inquietas desabrochaban su pantalón, bajándolo un poco, apenas lo suficiente para manosear cómodamente su trasero. Levi gimoteo algo que no entendí, para luego llevar sus manos a mi pantalón y quitarme el cinturón, el sonido metálico de la hebilla me hizo sentir nervioso y más al sentir su mano frotarse en mi erección, aun por sobre los pantalones.

-Levi.-Jadee, abandone momentáneamente su cuello y subí de nuevo hasta sus labios. Y mientras una de mis manos le apretaba las nalgas la otra pellizcaba sus pequeños botoncitos rosas. No se cuando paso, pero Levi ya movía de manera experta su mano sobre mi polla que aún era cruelmente aprisionada por el pantalón.

-Sácate la ropa.-Susurro entre besos. Sonreí y me erguí para sacarme la camisa de mangas largas que usaba. Y mientras yo terminaba de bajar mi pantalón, Levi también lo hacia, alzando las caderas para que estos salieran fácilmente y dejándome ver sus preciosos muslos tan blancos y carnosos, y esa linda erección que era aprisionada por sus cortos bóxer color aqua. No me pregunten como es una erección "linda" nunca en mi vida había visto una que no fuera la mía, hace apenas unas semana yo quería meterme entre las piernas de Ral y lamer todo lo que pudiera lamer. Ahora solo me imagino metiendo el miembro de Levi a mi boca y hacer que se deshaga es mas de esos sensuales jadeos y gemidos ahogados.

Estoy enfermo.

Riv, al igual que yo, no se bajo completamente los pantalones, ambos los dejamos a la hasta la rodilla, y entonces, semidesnudos como ambos estábamos, tome mi tiempo para apreciar al chico frente a mi.

Con la cara roja y ojos entrecerrados, el cabello revuelto y el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, mas abajo su vientre plano y un poco marcado, los sensuales huesos de su cadera y más abajo esas piernas blancas que pedían ser mordidas. Ambos sabíamos lo que venia, y mientras yo me moría de los nervios, Levi se veia normal -omitiendo lo erótico, claro esta- Era como si ya supiera lo que pasaría a continuación, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado o esto fuera algo que había estado esperando.

-Eren.-me llamo estirando los brazos, me acerque y el me beso, me beso tan perfecto como solo el puede hacerlo.

Según yo, era el momento de subir de nivel, así que entre el beso acaricie su mejilla y fui bajando por su cuello, pecho, abdomen, y a llegar a la orilla de la ropa interior le escuche suspirar y sintiéndome confiado de lo que hacía, tome el elástico entre mis dedos, y antes que pudiera bajar esa prenda, la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡Madre Santa! ¿Qué se supone que esta pasando aquí?-pregunta Armin desde la puerta, con los ojos como platos, sonrojado y sonriendo de una manera extraña y mientras yo me levanto de la cama e intento inútilmente de explicar lo que pasa, Farlan aparece detrás de el.

-¿Ya encontraste a Riv? Lo eh buscado por todos lados pero no lo encuen- ¡Mierda! ¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?-Ahora fue Levi el que se paro de un salto. Ambos nos miramos nerviosos mientras nos acomodábamos los pantalones y buscábamos una excusa. Podríamos usar la excusa de estar ebrios, pero Armin es listo y sabe que Levi no toma, fuma tabaco, pero no consume alcohol. Y yo estuve todo el tiempo con Petra y Armin no durará en preguntarle a ella si bebí algo.

-¿No dirán nada?-pregunta Farlan. Yo trago saliva nervioso. No quiero que piensen mal de mi, que piensen que soy marica o alguna cosa de esas.

-No es lo parece, si, yo se que esto es muy comprometedor, pero hay una buena razón.-Respondí rápidamente, ambos rubios frente a mi me miraron sonriendo esperando a que continuará, entonces sentí la mano de Levi rozar mis dedos, tuve tantas ganas de tomar su mano, pero no lo hice, al contrario, la aleje de el bruscamente seguido de una ligera mueca de asco. El me miró confundido y porque no, también algo dolido.

Si quería mantener mi reputación de hombre, tenía que sonar convincente. Esto era por mi y Levi, porque posiblemente el también podría salir afectado si los demás se enteran de nuestro desliz homosexual.

-Petra no quería aflojar, así que me aleje de ella para buscar un buen polvo, entonces vi a Levi y pensé "¿Porque no follármelo a el?" Si lo pongo en cuatro quizá no me de tanto asco y pueda hacerlo bien. Solo seria sexo, no es como si a mi me gustara o yo le gustara a el. Somos hombres y mejores amigos para acabar, algo entre nosotros seria totalmente anormal y asqueroso.

Su reacción no fue lo que esperaba.

Porque mientras Armin parecía dolido, Farlan se veía enojado. Y al no entender bien el porque, quise mirar a Levi, pero lo que recibí fue un fuerte empujón en el hombro de su parte y luego verlo correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Riv!-Llamé antes de llegará a donde Farlan y Armin. El no volteo a verme.

-No me vuelvas a llamar Riv en tu maldita vida.-Dijo con la voz fría y algo temblorosa. Después lo vi salir corriendo, empujando a Armin para lograrlo. Solo alcance a ver su caballo negro perderse a gran velocidad al bajar las escaleras.

Algo estaba mal, el no debió reaccionar así. Debió responder con sarcasmo "Tampoco es como si yo quisiera acostarme contigo, pendejo" o algo parecido. No debió de empujarme, no debió correr, no debió verse tan afectado. Tan frágil. No debió de dejar caer esa lagrima al piso.

-Tu... Pedazo de imbécil.-Murmuró Farlan tronando sus nudillos y caminando con furia hacia mi, pero Armin le detuvo. Estuvieron intercambiando palabras en voz baja mientras yo les veía sin entender. Farlan realmente se veía enojado, por que a pesar de no entender su conversación, podía entender todos los insultos que el soltaba hacia mi persona mientras mi rubio amigo trataba de calmarlo.

-Farlan, yo hablare con Eren, tu vete.-

-Pero Armin...-

-Vete... Levi te necesita mas que yo ahora.-Farlan me miró una última vez, lleno de odio y veneno.-Esto no se quedara así Jeager, juro que te arrepentirás de esto. Yo me encargare de eso.

-Farlan, ya vete...-Armin tuvo que empujarlo para sacarlo de la habitación y una vez que estuvo fuera bajo corriendo las escaleras gritando el nombre de Levi con desesperación. Armin cerro la puerta y me dio una mirada lastimera.

-Armin... ¿Que acaba de pasar?-me senté en el borde de la cama, sujetándome el cabello mientras miraba mi camiseta que seguía en el piso. Sentí como Armin se sentaba a mi lado, sin decir una sola palabra.

Jamas me había sentido tan mal... Anteriormente yo había echo sufrir a una o dos chicas, y aunque fue sin verdaderas intenciones, ellas lloraban, me gritaban y reclamaban mis idioteces, pero ninguna me dolió realmente. Cuando se iba,entre lagrimas me gritaban cuantas maldiciones existían, y no dolió. Sin embargo ahora con algo tan simple...

 _ **"No me vuelvas a llamar Riv en tu maldita vida."**_

Joder, dolió. Cuando Levi salio por esa puerta quise detenerlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, llorar, pedirle perdón por mi boca floja. Quise ser yo quien saliera corriendo tras el y no Farlan. Quise hacer tantas cosas, sin embargo no hice ninguna.

-No entiendo porque reacciono así... Yo... Yo solo trataba de protegernos a ambos...

-Eren... Debes saber algo de Levi.-Dijo suavemente, con la mirada en la puerta.-Quizá me odies por no decirte antes, pero le había prometido a Rivaille que no diría nada.

-¿Que es? Vamos Armin, dímelo.

-Eren... Tu... Tu le gustas a Levi.

.

.

.

.

Hola~ no me maten, ya traje actualización! TmT

Realmente lamento la tardanza, pero entre mi seco cerebro, flojera, no Internet, y un montón de mierdas mas se me hizo un infierno ;n;

Y ya, no tengo nada mas que decir, si leyeron lo de mas arriba deben saber la razon :c

Tratare de actualizar mas seguido! L s Amo a tod s.

Bye, bye, amantes del Ereri~!


	6. Chapter 6

**SOLO POR UN BESO**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"**_ _ **P**_ _ **uedo fingir una sonrisa,**_ ** _puedo forzar una risa,_** ** _puedo bailar y re_** ** _presentar una_** ** _pa_** ** _pel si es lo que_** ** _pides, darte todo lo que soy._** _ **Puedo hacerlo.**_ _ **Pero soy solo un humano y sangro cuando me caigo. Soy solo un humano y me estrello y me rom**_ ** _po. Tus_** ** _palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón. Me construyes y luego me caigo en_** ** _pedazos,_** ** _por que soy solo un humano_** ** _..."_**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía la garganta sumamente seca, me dolía el pecho e inconscientemente comencé a temblar. De pronto, cada pequeño momento vivido con Rivaille se estaba repitiendo en mi cabeza, como flashes, uno tras otro, los 'te quiero' taladraban mis oídos dándome escalofríos. Y las largas noches en vela, casi abrazados, viendo cualquier serie en Netflix y comiendo dulces me hacían querer llorar. Mi estómago se sentía raro, no se sentía mal, al contrario, me daba una sensación un poco reconfortante.

-Eren...-me llamó Armin. Quise contestar, pero no podía, no podía porque no sabia como, porque en mi mente la imagen de Levi es todo lo que hay. Y cada momento se amontonaba en mi cabeza, haciéndome ver cosas que nunca antes note. Como la manera en la que las pálidas mejillas de Levi se tornaban color carmín al besarlas, el como sus ojos me miraban diferente de como mira al resto de mundo, el echo de que Levi me sonriera, con los hoyuelos marcando delicadamente sus mejillas, con el cabello alborotado después de una guerra de cosquillas... ¿por que nunca note lo linda que era su sonrisa?¿por que nunca note lo feliz que me hacia su sola presencia?-Eren, yo se que es difícil, pero ahora que ya sabes el por que se puso así, podrás ir con el y resolver esto, quizá no te perdone tan rápido, pero se que si le demuestras que de verdad lo quieres, el seguramente...

-Armin...-le interrumpí.-Yo no lo quiero en ese sentido. Somos hombres, eso estaría mal.-Entonces, contra todo lo que hubiese esperado que Armin hiciera, el me dio una bofetada, su mano golpeo con fuerza mi mejilla haciéndome girar el rostro. Me lleve una mano al área golpeada, mirando al chico frente a mi, con las cejas fruncidas por el dolor.

-¿Que diablos te pasa?-pregunte mientras me ponía de pie. Armin frunció el ceño, se levantó también y luego me abofeteo de nuevo.-¡Armin, ya basta!-Grite, pero me ignoro y su mano golpeo de nuevo mi cara.-¡Ya!

-¡Es que no entiendo! ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan ciego?-Gritó llevándose el cabello hacía atrás. Sus grandes ojos azules bañados en desesperación.

-No tengo idea de hablas.-Un golpe más.-¡Ya, ya entendí, soy un ciego por no darme cuenta que le gusto a Levi!-

-¡Y no sólo por eso!-Gritó.-¡Eres tan ciego y pendejo que no te has dado cuenta que a ti también te gusta el!-

-No hables estupideces Armin. ¿Cómo me va a gustar Levi? El es mi-

-Ni se te ocurra decir 'mejor amigo' porque juro, te juro por todo lo que amo que ahora si te mato.-Me interrumpió, alzando el puño al aire y frunciendo todavía más las cejas.

-E-es que Armin... Yo no lo quier-Y de nuevo la rápida mano de Armin se estampó contra mi mejilla. Patee el piso, como niño en pleno berrinche mientras nuevamente me sonaba la mejilla.

-¡Deja de pegarme!-

-¡Deja de decir que no quieres a Levi!

Ambos nos miramos en silencio. Sus ojos azules se estaban haciendo opacos de lo enfadado que estaba. Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar por toda la habitación, agitando mi caballo a la vez que suspiraba.

-¿Porque crees que me gusta?-pregunte mas tranquilo y sin tanto griterío. Armin relajo los hombros y visiblemente más calmado se sentó de nuevo sobre la mullida cama, con las sabanas color crema desarregladas y mi camisa tirada a un lado de estas. Me sonroje un poco al pensar que hace menos de media hora, acostado en esa cama estaba Levi, dispuesto a entregarse a mi...

-Porque se nota Eren...-Dijo el después de un minuto de silencio. Le mire sin entender del todo, me acerque de nuevo a la cama, tomando mi camisa y poniéndomela mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunte. Armin sonrió un poco.

-A que cualquier persona que viera la manera en que se hablan... La manera en la que se sonríen y se miran... Cualquiera notaría que eso ya no es amistad, que ahí, escondido bajo el título de 'mejores amigos' hay algo más.-Musitó con la vista clavada en mí. Yo quede mudo, sin saber que decir o como reaccionar exactamente. Porque por mas que quiera, no podía negar eso. Y a decir verdad, tenia miedo.

Tengo miedo, estoy realmente asustado. Porque nunca había sentido esto por nadie, porque nadie nunca logro meterse tan afondo en mis sentimientos. Porque me eh dado cuenta de lo hermoso que es Levi, en lo perfecto que es cada pequeña parte de él, desde esos delgados y deliciosos labios hasta la simple manera en la que duerme. Estoy asustado porque el recuerdo de sus labios contra los míos me esta atormentado, porque mis manos arden al recordar el contacto de ellas contra su piel...

Estoy temblando de miedo porque aquello que quise evitar con todas mis fuerzas, paso.

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi...

-Je, es increíble.-Reí un poco, quizá por los nervios, quizá por el miedo, oh quizá por esta agradable sensación en el pecho..-Yo quiero a Levi, él... Me gusta. Me gusta, me gusta muchísimo. Joder, me gusta demasiado.-Susurre bajito, para que solo los oídos de Armin escucharan. El sonríe medio aliviado, para después palmear mi hombro con una sonrisa. Yo también sonreí, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver una melena color caramelo que yo reconocería donde fuera.

-Eren, te había estado buscando por todas partes.-Murmuró a quien oficialmente, dejaría de considerar "El amor de mi vida" para convertirse en "Un recuerdo mas". Petra entro a la habitación con lentitud, sus tacones sonando contra piso a cada paso que daba.

-Si... Surgió un problema.-Dije simplemente, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella se acerco a a mi y como de costumbre me abrazo por el cuello, pero esta vez yo no le abrace de vuelta.

-¿El problema fue con Levi, verdad? Lo vi salir muy alterado, con Farlan tras el. ¿Esta todo bien?-Sin importarme parecer grosero, deshice el agarre que ella mantenía en mi cuello y la aleje de mi de un suave empujón. No iba mentir, recordar que por mi culpa, Levi se había ido de esa manera había bajado rápidamente mi felicidad.

Si, por que estaba feliz. Estaba feliz por que por una vez en mi maldita vida, alguien me quería, me quería sin esperar nada a cambio, me quería con todo lo bueno y lo malo que hay en mi. Y yo no hice mas que hacerle mierda el corazón.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Petra.

-Eren..-Su voz salio dolida, pero para ser honestos, no me importo en lo absoluto.-Se que pelear con un amigo siempre es difícil, pero...-Sus manos se ponen de nuevo en mi cuello y sus finos dedos juguetean con mi camisa. Sus orbes miel brillan con coquetería mientras se mordía los labios. Yo me remuevo incomodo en mi lugar, era impresionante como antes esos gestos se me hacían de lo mas sensual... Ahora solo se me hacían horriblemente vulgares.-Yo se como subirte el animo.-Se inclina e intenta besarme, pero antes de que sus labios tocaron los míos, la aparte con algo de brusquedad.

-No, no ahora.-Ella hace un ligero puchero y vuelvo a intentarlo.-Dije que no, Petra. No tengo humor para nada.-

-Pero...-Balbucea. Le ignore y mire hacia donde se supone estaba Armin, pero ya no estaba. Me había dejado solo.

-Nada. Lo lamento mucho, pero no.-Muy a la fuerza deje un beso en su frente y camine con calma hacia la puerta, gire a verla, con los ojos aguados a causa de las lagrimas retenidas. Sonreí a medias, se veía un tanto adorable... Aunque no tanto como Rivaille.-Nos vemos el lunes, linda.

Después de eso, salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras y me fui. No me despedí de nadie, no le avise a nadie. Solo me fui. Deseando con toda mi alma que el lunes llegara rápido.

.

.

 _ **Pov Levi. (No me odien ;w;)**_

.

.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, tratando de cubrir mi pecho desnudo, ya no podía simplemente abotonarme la camisa, Eren le había roto unos cuantos botones.

Eren.

El solo pensar su nombre hizo que jadeara de puro coraje mientras empujaba a toda persona que se metiera en mi jodido camino, podía escuchar los gritos de Farlan, pidiéndome que dejara de correr, pero no lo hice, solo seguí con mi carrera hacia la puerta principal. La abrí y una vez que estuve fuera ya no supe que hacer, me dolía, demasiado.

-¡Levi!-Gire sobre mis talones solo para ver de frente a mi rubio favorito después de Armin-¿Estas bien?-

-No, claro que no. El chico bastardo que me gusta me utilizo... Me trato como vil puta. Como si yo fuera una cualquiera.-Lleve las manos a mi rostro, fregando mis ojos. Jamas había experimentado algo así, jamas había sentido esto... Este dolor era nuevo, por que aun que suene increíble, Eren había sido mi primer amor. La primera persona a a que eh amado con todo mi ser... ¿Como estar bien cuando tu primer amor te destroza el corazón? Si alguien lo sabe, díganme, por favor.

-Es un estúpido...-Murmuro acercándose a mi y rodeándome la cadera con sus brazos, no me queje, al contrario, me aferre con fuerza a su camisa azul oscuro, escondiendo mi rostro.-Si quieres llorar hazlo, nadie esta viendo.-

-No llorare.-respondí. Y era verdad, no lo haría. Aunque me duela, aun que sienta este dolor punzante en los ojos, no lo haré. En mi puta vida alguien me vera llorar. Mucho menos por un pendejo.-Aguante verlo besarse con cientos de chicas, aguante escuchar sus aventuras de una noche, aguante ver las marcas en su pecho, eh aguantado por años todo lo que ah echo y no eh soltado una sola maldita y desgraciada lagrima. No lo haré ahora.-

-Repito.-Sus labios tocaron mi frente en un beso lleno de dulzura, alce el rostro confundido, solo para encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo de esa manera que siempre logra calmarme-Nadie esta viendo...-

-Farlan...-Jadee con la voz rota, no quería hacerlo. No quería verme tan débil, tan malditamente destrozado.-No... yo no, yo no quiero.

-Levi, tu mismo lo has dicho, has aguantado mucho. Ya es momento de sacarlo todo, anda, saca todo lo que te este jodiendo ahora mismo, llora pequeño Levi, yo estaré aquí.-Dijo con los ojos aun cerrados, tomo mi nuca y me escondió de nuevo en su amplio pecho.-Estoy aquí y no me iré.

Y por primera vez, lo hice. Llore, llore con toda la fuerza que puede, llore como nunca lo había echo y como nunca pensé hacerlo. Soltaba sollozos escandalosos y temblaba demasiado para mi gusto mientras me aferraba con fuerza a su ropa mientras mis piernas flaqueaban y me hacían caer al piso. Farlan no me soltó, solo me apretó mas contra el y se dejo caer conmigo.

-Yo... yo no se por que me hizo esto, Farlan.-Gimotee, las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas sin ningún clase de impedimento, estas ya habían empezado a mojar la camisa de mi amigo, pero a el no parecía importarle.-¿Por que tuve que enamorarme de el?-

-Por que nadie elige de quien enamorarse... Nadie elige de quien vas a caer como vil idiota, no puedes darle ordenes al corazón, es imposible.-Respondió en un susurro, acariciando mi cabello.-El corazón aveces se confunde Levi, se deja guiar por las acciones mas superficiales. Te hace correr ciega y estúpidamente tras alguien y te impide ver quien corre tras de ti.-

-Lo amo...-Solloce.-Ya no quiero amarlo, Farlan. No mas...-Levante el rostro, y le mire. Sus ojos aun cerrados y una sonrisa cargada de dulzura en su boca.

-¿Que piensas hacer?-

-Mandarlo bien derechito a la mierda.-El rió y me apretó mas contra el.-

-Ese es el Levi que no conozco.-

-Farlan...-

-¿Que?-

-Tu... tu nunca me harás lo mismo que Eren, ¿Verdad?-

-Jamas, Levi. Yo definitivamente jamas te lastimaría. Si yo te llegara a manosear, sera por que me gustas en un sentido romántico. Antes, no. -Sonreí y bese sus mejilla derecha, la sonrisa en su rostro se amplio un poco mas.-Tengo una idea. Que tal si abro los ojos, subimos a mi moto y nos vamos a la playa.-Casi me echo a reír por la estupidez que había salido de su boca.

-Son casi las cinco de la madrugada.-

-Que mejor. El viaje es de una hora, llegaremos allá a la seis, justo a tiempo para ver el amanecer. ¿Vamos?-

-Vamos...-Farlan abrió sus lindos ojos azul cielo y con sus pulgares quito las lagrimas que aun quedaban en mi rostro. Nos levantamos del suelo y en silencio caminamos hacia su motocicleta negra con destellos verde neón.

-Ponte el casco, Levi-Love, no quiero que te mates.-Dijo colocándose el casco verde neón y pasándome el negro. Le golpee en las costillas y el rió.

-Si muero vendré del mas allá y te jalare el pito en la noche, bastardo.-El volvió a reír, ambos subimos y después de encender la moto, la hizo rugir un poco y comenzamos andar. Sin saber bien el por que, mire hacia atrás. Solo para ver a Eren salir de la casa completamente solo y comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa. Fruncí el entrecejo y miro nuevamente hacia enfrente, abrazando con fuerza la cadera de Farlan para no caer.

Que se joda, ya no lo amare mas. Me olvidare de el, olvidare la sensación de sus labios contra mi piel, olvidare el como se sentían sus manos, sus besos, olvidare hasta el como pronunciaba los "te quiero" cargados de dulzura. Olvidare a ese bastardo.

-¡Levi! ¡Vamos a pasar por unas cervezas!-Grito Farlan, volteando a verme ligeramente por sobre su hombro. Yo sonreí y recargue mi cabeza en su espalda.-

-¡Y quiero malditos dulces! ¡No olvides los dulces!-

-¡No conocía esa marca de dulces!-Golpee de sus costillas de nuevo y el movió violentamente el volante como respuesta, haciendo que me aferrara mas fuerte a el.-

-¡Farlan!-

-¡Si, ya se! ¡Si lo vuelvo a hacer me cortas las bolas, entendido!-Reí ante lo bien que me conocía.

Quizá ya no tenia a Eren, pero tenia a Farlan. Y el lo había dicho, y yo le creía, que si el alguna me llegara a tocar, seria por que le gusto. Y no por que su maldita noviecita no quería aflojar.

.

.

.

Después del viaje a la playa, y de haber terminado con arena hasta en el culo, regresamos a casa. Bueno, a su casa. Su madre nos reprendió por llegar a las casi once de la mañana. Y es que nos habíamos detenido a almorzar en algún restaurante de la zona. El fin de semana no salí de casa de Farlan, el me prestaba ropa de su hermana menor, Nanaba, que tenia mas o menos la misma complexión que yo, pero la maldita mocosa tenia apenas quince y yo estaba cerca de cumplir mis diez y ocho. Maldita altura de mierda.

El lunes, al ingresar al colegio me gane algunas unas miradas raras y no me sorprendió. Me miraban raro por tres posibles razones.

1-Siempre tengo el uniforme sin falta, y hoy uso unos pantalones grises muy ajustados -los mismo que use en la fiesta- Y una chaqueta de Farlan con su apellido bordado en la espalda. 2-Tengo una putas ojeras de miedo, similares a las de un jodidamente sensual panda. Aja, si al menos iba a hacer un panda, quería ser uno sensual. 3-Seguramente algún chismoso corrió el rumor de que Nile y yo compartimos saliva en la fiesta.

Estaba casi seguro que era mas por la tercera opción, pero nadie en la escuela era tan suicida como para atreverse a burlarse o siquiera preguntar algo al respecto. ¿Quien creen que le rompió la pierna a Erwin?

-¡Hey, chicos!-Armin llego corriendo hasta nosotros -Si, nosotros, por que mi querido amigo pollo frito estaba a mi lado- mientras sacudía su mano.-Realmente pensé que no ibas a venir, Levi.-Dijo una vez que estuvo frente a nosotros. Fue inevitable para mi fruncir las cejas, con la mano hice un ademan en el aire, restandole importancia.

-Ya deberías saber la mierda decidida que soy, Coco. Ningún puto perro va a hacer que rompa mi récord de asistencias. No-oh.-Armin rió sacudiendo su cabello. Bien, al menos podía fingir que no estaba sentimentalmente echo mierda.

-¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Levi!-Hanji, la maldita y castrante de Hanji llego hasta mi abrazándome y hundiendo mi cara en sus asquerosos senos.-¡Mi amor, escuche que alguien se atrevió a tocar tu virgen trasero!-grito zarandeándome de un lado a otro.-¿¡Ya te rompieron el chocho?!

-¡Hey, lo estas matando! ¡Suéltalo!- Farlan tiro de mi -su- chaqueta, liberándome de los senos de Zoe y permitiendo que el jodido oxigeno entrara de nuevo a mis pulmones. Internamente agradecí que nadie prestara atención al tema de "virgen trasero" y lo de "romperme el chocho"como suele llamar Hanji al sexo anal. Si, nunca me han dado por ahi. Tres meses después de saber que era gay conocí a Eren y toda posibilidad de follar se fue bien a la mierda.

-Kufufu~ Farlan, quien te viera tan preocupado por el pigmeo.-Cantarruneo ella, recargando su codo sobre la cabeza de Armin. La muy maldita estaba mas alta que una jodida jirafa y le gustaba presumir al respecto.-

-Claro que me preocupo por el, lo quiero demasiado como para dejar que muera ahogado en tus senos caídos.-La cara de indignación de Hanji fue suficiente para que yo empezara a reír como puta foca con retraso mental, doblandome y aplaudiendo sin control alguno. Armin me siguió junto con Farlan y tiempo después Hanji.-

-Vaya, al parecer interrumpo algo.-Todos nos quedamos callados, Eren estaba justo frente a mi, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Si, Eren. Mi cuerpo fue el que tu, aguantando el asco, tocaste y marcaste.

-Jaja, para ser honestos, si. Interrumpes algo, Jeager.-Hablo Farlan, rodeando las caderas con un brazo y pegándome a su pecho. Y yo me escondí en el, por que me dolía. Tan solo verlo me dolía y me daban ganas de llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

-Suéltalo.-Escuche decir a Eren, sonaba enojado, su voz casi con veneno, apostaría a que tenia el entrecejo fruncido.

-Hmn, no se me da la gana.-Respondió Farlan, su mano acaricio suavemente mi espalda, dándome ánimos silenciosos, pidiéndome sin palabras que cumpla la promesa que me hice a mi mismo de no volver a llorar por el.-

-Te dije que lo sueltes, Church.-Ordeno de nuevo, quise decir a Farlan que me soltara. Que Eren estaba realmente enojado, que yo podía defenderme solo, pero no lo hice.-

-No~-

-Deja de tocarlo, hablo en serio.-

-No~-Entonces Farlan tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mire. Sonrió con dulzura antes de dejar un delicado beso en la comisura de mi boca. Y para cuando acorde, Eren tuvo que ser detenido por Hanji, mientras Armin le gritaba como loco a Jean y Reiner. Quienes llegaron como rayo y lo sostuvieron uno de cada brazo mientras el pataleaba.

¿Que mierda estaba pasando aquí?

Era increíble, por que los ojos verdes de Eren, esos putos ojos verdes que siempre brillaban estaban totalmente oscuros, casi siendo un verde moho. Sus dientes estaban apretados y aun con ambos varones sosteniéndolo, no se quedaba quieto y luchaba por liberarse. Hasta que lo hizo, después de darle un cabezazo a Reiner en pleno rostro, para después golpear la entrepierna de Jean con su rodilla. Me miro y por primera vez desde que lo conozco, no me miro con ternura.

-¿Vas a soltar a Levi o tendré que desfigurar tu rostro a golpes?-pregunto tronando sus nudillos y como si eso fuese alguna clave, se separe de Farlan a quien podía leerle el miedo en los ojos. Internamente le agradecí, ya que aun así no me soltó hasta ahora. Le sonreí a medias para después pararme recto frente a Eren.-

-Ya me soltó, ahora dime por que coño llegas ordenado que me suelte como si fueras el maldito dueño de mi cuerpo.-Chasquee los dedos en frente de su maldita y muy a mi pesar, linda cara.-Y que sea rapidito, no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de hablar contigo, maldito bastardo.-

-Necesito decirte algo...en privado.-susurro escondiendo sus manos tras la espalda. Si el en realidad fuese un perro, tendría las orejas caídas y la cola entre las patas.-

-¿Hablas malditamente en serio? Hiciste todo un escándalo, cuando bien pudiste llegar aquí, saludar y tranquilamente pedir hablar conmigo. Oh, no. El bastardo prefiere golpear a dos de sus amigos y amenazar a mi MEJOR AMIGO con desfigurarle el rostro. ¿Que carajos seduce contigo?-

-Creí que yo era tu mejor amigo...-murmuro, sentí un horrible nudo en la garganta al ver su rostro lleno de dolor.

No caigas, por favor Levi. No caigas en su maldito engaño.

-Si, yo también lo pensé, pero con toda la mierda que dijiste el viernes, ahora lo dudo mucho.-Respondí con mi mejor cara de hijo de puta que tenia.-

-Es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar, p-por favor.-pidió dando un paso hacia mi. Yo di un paso hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia todos lados menos a Eren. Miraba al pequeño grupo de estudiantes que ahora estaba a nuestro al rededor. Miraba hacia Reiner y Jean, cada uno sentado en el piso y con las manos donde Eren golpeo, a Armin quien se miraba totalmente preocupado, o Farlan que por alguna razón, se notaba satisfecho.-Riv...

-Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar así...-

-Lo siento, p-pero realmente quiero hablar contigo, te lo suplico.-

-No quiero, no lo haré, no puedes obligarme.-Dije cruzándome de brazos. Eren rió suavemente, se remango la camisa blanca hasta los codos y se puso una rodilla en suelo.-

-Tendré que decírtelo frente a todos entonces.-

-¿Como dices?-

-Levi, no eh podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Recuero muy bien como se sentían tus labios contra los míos y tu piel en mis man-

-¡Shh! ¡Vale, okay, hablamos en privado, pero cállate!-Yo estaba mas rojo que un jodido tomate, maldito Eren. De por si, ya estaban los rumores de Nile y yo, ahora esto. Genial, van a pensar que me gustan las pollas... Que si es verdad que ellos no tienen por que saberlo.

-No, ahora te la pelas. Lo diré aquí. CofCof. Recuerdo la manera en la que gemías y te sujetabas de mi pelo, el como tu espalda se arqueaba de placer y tus pierna se abri-

-¡Eren, cállate mierda!-Grite golpeando su cabeza, el rió y aprovechando que yo me había acercado demasiado a el, me cargo como si fuese costal de papas.-¡Eren, te estas pasando de listo, bastardo! ¡Bájame estúpido!-

-Vale, pero si te bajo, voy a decir donde estuvieron tus manos.-

-¿Mis manos?-

-Yo no fui el único que manoseo ¿Recuerdas?-Y como un flashback, recordé que le estuve acariciando el pene.-

-Hijo de perra...-

-Entonces que dices.. ¿Te bajo o no?-Suspire pesadamente. Mire a los chicos que me miraban algo preocupados, no pude hacer mas que sonreír a medias y fingir que estaba cómodo con que Eren me alejara de ellos para hablar en privado.

-Vamos...-Eren dijo un cantarin "si" y aun sin bajarme comenzó a caminar

.

.

 _ **Pov**_ _**Eren.**_

.

Lo lleve detrás del edificio perteneciente a la biblioteca, lo baje y el acomodo sus ropas. Aguante el ligero coraje que me dio al ver que su chaqueta, no era en realidad suya, si no de Farlan.

-Dime que quieres decirme, rapidito.-Dijo apoyando su espalda en la pared y chasqueando los dedos, apresurándome a hablar. El no lo sabe, pero se tan jodidamente sexy cuando me da ordenes de esa manera...

-Q-quiero, yo...-

-Habla de una vez, bastardo, o te aseguro que te moleré a golpes. Sabes que si lo hago...-Sigue amenazándome, bonito. Te ves tan caliente cuando lo haces.

-Es sobre la fiesta...-murmure suavemente.

-Hmn, la fiesta... ¿Que tiene?-

-Eh...para empezar, quisiera pedirte perdón. Dije una estupidez tan grande que cuando saliste corriendo pensé "Dios, la cague y bien cagada."-

-Si, la cagaste.-Reí sin gracia y me acerque a el, vi como su cuerpo se tensaba ante mis cercanía y sus labios se entreabrían a causa de una respiración mas agitada.-

-¿Me perdonas, Riv?-El vacilo, sus ojos se desviaron al piso y aprovechando su distracción me acerque mas a el, al grado de poner mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Le oí murmurar alguna maldición.-Te lo suplico...-Acaricie su mentón y el entrecerró los ojos, haciendo discretamente su cabeza hacia un lado y dejándome mas piel para acariciar, dejándose querer como si fuese un gatito.

-Esta bien...-

-¿Bien?-Alejo mi mano de su rostro y suspiro.-

-Te perdono, Eren...-

Oh dios, creí que esta clase de felicidad no existía. Sonreí enormemente, tomando una de sus manos entre las mías y besándola en el dorso.

-Gracias Riv...-

-...-

-Riv...-

-¿Es todo lo que ibas a decirme?-pregunto. Reí nervioso, no, no era todo lo que tenia que decir.

-Bueno... también quería decirte que todo lo que estaba diciendo allá en frente de todos era verdad.-Levi alzo una ceja, al parecer no entendiendo de lo que hablaba. Suspire.-No eh podido sacarte de mi cabeza, eh estado pensando en ti, mucho. Y... y para ser honestos quisiera repetirlo, me gustaría que tu fuera mi nov-

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte...-me interrumpió, mi corazón latió desbocado ante la sola idea de que el también se iba a declarar. Okay Eren, cálmate, mantén el estilo. Cuando lo diga, tu ríe y dile que estabas a punto de preguntarle lo mismo, por que lo quieres y quieres que sea tuyo, fin. Oh dios, estoy tan nervioso.

-Quería decirte que.. que ser tu mejor amigo es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, que te quiero muchísimo y todo eso.-Sonreí mordiéndome nerviosamente los labios.

-Yo también te quiero Riv, por eso quie-

-Déjame terminar.-pidió, tomo mi mano y la miro sin decir nada. Yo ya no hable, supuse que era difícil decir sus sentimientos.-Ser tu mejor es realmente importante para mi, por eso quiero pedirte que lo olvides, todo.

-¿O-olvidar? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Olvida mi manera de besar, olvida el como te toque y olvida el como suena tu nombre entre gemidos de mi boca. Fue un error, yo también estoy dispuesto a olvidar, por que te quiero y no quiero que un desliz tan asqueroso como este afecte nuestra amistad.-Murmuro soltando mi mano, me empujo y comenzó a caminar lejos de mi, obviamente le seguí.

-Y-yo no quiero olvidarlo, Levi. Yo quiero ser tu nov-

-OLVÍDALO.-Remarco casi con odio. Sin dignarse a voltear y decírmelo a la cara.-

-Levi, p-por favor déjame decirte una ultima cosa.-

-...Olvidarme Eren, esto no debió pasar... como tu dijiste "somos hombres y mejores amigos, algo entre nosotros seria totalmente anormal y asqueroso"-Ya no pude responder nada, me garganta se había cerrado de pronto.-Te quiero, Eren. Nos vemos en clases.-Levi comenzó a caminar, cada vez se alejaba mas de mi y yo no podía moverme, no pude detenerlo. Solo lo vi marcharse.

Y cuando salio de mi campo de visión, lo hice, llore, me deje caer de rodillas al suelo y me tape el rostro con ambas manos, sollozando en silencio por mi estupidez. Arrepintiéndome de no haberlo callado a besos, arrepintiéndome de no hacerle saber lo que había descubierto este fin de semana, con mi madre haciéndola de psicóloga.

Y es ahí, detrás de un edificio viejo, con las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos sin parar, me ahogue con las palabras que nunca dije a nadie y que posiblemente nunca diré.

 _ **"Te amo..."**_

.

.

.

Que hay preciosos 7u7 hoy vengo con todo el flow~~ Les traje actualización en tiempo récord!

Que dijeron? Mukuro hijo de puta, tan rápido se reconcilian? pues si, se reconciliaron rápido, pero ya ven que Levi FriendZoneo a Eren por pendejo uwur

Les aviso que quedan dos o tres capítulos a lo mucho~~

¡Ya treinta review! ¡L s amo con todo mi pinche corazón, chingado! *mexicana detec*

Y que mas decir~ que mas decir~ ah si, si esto este cap llega a diez o mas review, les daré un adelanto del final. ¡Si, del final, final de los finales mas finales! *o*

Ah y por si el capitulo pasado se les hizo muy largo, pues les digo que apenas eran 6k UwU no es mucho, así que no mamen *Mexicana detec x2*

BUENO~~~~~~~

Es todo por hoy guap s lectores~

¡Lean mucho lemmon, miren mucho fluff y recuerden! ¡Sin lubricante sabor mango no hay fiesta! :D

pd: si alguien se preguntan por que en algún momento Levi le dice "pollo frito" a Farlan, les diré; Acá en mexico *Mexicana confirmed* hay un restaurante de pollo frito llamado Church"s xD como se apellida Farlan? ¡Church! aja, y básicamente por eso Levi le dice así :v buena ya, Bay Bay! *corazoncito bien jodidamente gay*


End file.
